Rocking With The Runaway
by Nibzo
Summary: Ichigo ran away and ran into an Alternative band. Ryou blackmails her into being the lead singer. Will romance bloom between the two, or will Ichigo fall for the singer Masaya Aoyama?
1. Finding The Runaway

I started this story at bible camp in June. Finally, I am getting it up. I was going to use this for my birthday fic, but I came up with a new idea. That fic will be up on the 25th of October. So if you can patiently wait about a month, I'll give you the summary now.

Ryou gets a tough gang leader arrested. Now he's sending all his goons after him. And when Ichigo is faced with a life or death situation for another person, will she put her fears aside or leave them in the gutter? Plot gotten from The Nine Lives of Chloe King Volume 3: The Chosen.

Sounds exciting, doesn't it? You'll have to wait until Tuesday, October 25th, 2005, when I turn 15! But anyway, on to THIS story.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Momomiya Industries-The electronic company with the most flare and efficiency, guaranteed to last 20+ years or your money back.

The blonde teenager silently walked inside the café he was about to perform in with his other friends. It was his 21st birthday, and by the way his life was heading, he had everything he wanted. A career in music with his best friends, millions of women dying to get a piece of him, and everything he ever needed was easy and accessible to gain.

But looking at the girl in the billboard, he was having second thoughts. The daughter of Momomiya Industries looked so fake holding the black cell phone smiling like she hadn't a care in the world. _"My life is filled with things that I have gained that people wish to have. But I still feel like something's missing. What could it be?"_

He pulled back the door to the dressing room assigned to him and his band mates. Flicking on the light, he was startled to see the three of them shouting at the top of their lungs, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!"

"Open the presents for Pete's sake!" Kish demanded.

"No thanks; I already opened the ones from this morning."

"Oh come on! We know you'll love it!" Tart said. He forced the box into Ryou's hands. Ryou gave in as he tore off the shiny cerulean wrapping paper. He opened the box and dug out a black cell phone. On the back, it read, "Momomiya Industries." Ryou sighed as he remembered the girl from the billboard. "Thanks guys."

"We better get going. We wouldn't want to disappoint our fans now would we?" Kish joked.

"Must suck having a gig on your birthday, huh Ryou?" Pai asked.

"Yeah; I wanted to stay in bed all day. But I guess people have other plans for me. What is this world coming to?" Ryou said as he strapped on his guitar. Pai nodded, grabbing his bass and walking toward the stage.

"Hello people of Takemura Café! Are you ready to rock!" Ryou shouted as if he actually wanted to be there. Crazy fan girls screamed like maniacs as Ryou started up his guitar.

I wanna see you soon

See your face again

Please come back before

I enter a point of no return

You seem so close to me

And yet so far away

Please hurry back

And say you're going to stay

With me forever and ever

Never leave my side never stray away

You are my joy and happiness

But without you I feel I'm drifting away

…………………………………………………………………

"Three…….whole….days," the red-haired girl choked out. It was a scorching hot day as the runaway gasped for air, lacking food, water, and a descent place to stay. The only refuge from the sun was a small dark alley next to a café. ""I'll just….rest for a couple……of….seconds here…." she whispered. She was so exhausted; she fell into a dirty puddle next to some trash cans, unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………

"Great concert," the band's manager screamed through the sound of girls trying to get each guy's autograph.

"WHAT?" yelled the four at the same time.

"I SAID GREAT CONCERT!" the manager yelled back. "TRY TO WRAP-UP THESE AUTOGRAPHS! THE OWNER OF THE CAFÉ SAID HE CAN SNEAK YOU OUT THE BACK ALLEY!"

"You think any of these fans were paying attention to what he just said?" Tart commented to Kish. Ryou had his guitar all packed up as he snuck through the girls to the opposite end of the stage. He grabbed the metal door knob and turned it, opening to door. He gasped at the site of the girl in front of him. Kish, Tart, and Pai were right behind Ryou as they stared at the site in horror.

"Someone call a doctor!" Ryou said, picking her up and carrying her to their tour bus. Their manager rapidly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the numbers.

……………………………………………………………….

"101.5 degrees. It looks like she caught a fever. No wonder, the way you found her lying like that in a puddle of water. But now that she's into some fresh clothes, it looks like she'll make a fast recovery. But her temperature might drop and rise and flip-flop like that for the next couple of hours." The doctor closed his medical bag and left, leaving the four band members staring at her.

"Who do you think she is?" Tart asked.

"Doctor said there was no wallet or I.D. in her clothes. We'll have to wait until she wakes up," Ryou said. The three brothers of the band began to leave. Kish turned around asking, "Are you coming with, Ryou?"

"No; I'll just wait until she gets up." Kish shrugged and turned around, leaving Ryou alone with the girl. Every few minutes, Ryou touched her head. Her temperature was rapidly declining. "She feels like a frozen lake," Ryou said. He remembered hearing something about when you get close to someone when it's really cold, you'll stay warm.

"Worth a shot," he thought, taking his shirt off and climbing into the bed. He held her close, and soon he fell asleep as well.

……………………………………………………………….

"What…what am I doing here?" the girl thought. She had experienced temporary amnesia but it all flashed into her head what had happened. "That's right……my name is Ichigo Momomiya….and I ran away because…."

A shifting weight broke her train of thought. She looked beside her to see a boy sleeping next to her, holding her tight. A little to close. She mentally screamed, thinking he was a stalker and had picked her up when she fell into that alley. She squirmed a bit to get free from his grasp, only making Ryou hold onto her tighter.

She finally managed to get free when she turned over and fell off the bed, making a loud THUD sound. "Ow…." Ichigo said, rubbing her head. Ryou awoke from his dreams as his eyes slowly opened. He didn't feel anything in his arms as he panicked. He then heard a voice squeak, "Ow…." and looked over on the floor.

"You're awake," Ryou smiled as he offered her his hand. Ichigo slapped it away. "What did you do to me, you creep! I woke up and I was sleeping, next to you! And these aren't my clothes! You pervert! Help, I've been sexually harassed!" she screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up!" he said, putting a finger to her mouth. He lifted his other hand to her forehead. "You're fever's gone; that's good. But with all that energy you have, it's not unexpected."

"HELLO! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"Sssshhh! Calm down! You'll wake up the others."

"THEY'RE MORE OF YOU!"

"Look, I found you in the alley outside the café half dead in a puddle! Those are my clothes your wearing because your are all wet. And you were really cold, so I thought maybe I could get close to you and warm you up. You are in our tour bus sleeping in my bed. My name is Ryou Shirogane."

"Oh…." Ichigo muttered feeling slightly embarrassed. Now that she knew the whole story, it was totally understandable. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead…" she thought. "Thanks…you know, for taking care of me. Of course, I totally think I can take care of myself. Not that I'm not saying thank you, it's just that I don't want to seem….weak."

"It's alright."

Tart was nearing Ryou's room eating his morning pickle because…..well….he was craving one. Kish said it was weird how his younger brother would wake up in the morning and crave pickles, but he didn't question him. He was sucking on his pickle and once he entered Ryou's room asked, "Did the broad wake up yet?"

At the site of Ryou without a shirt on and the girl in his bed and the two in the bed TOGETHER, Tart gasped, causing to bite off one end of his pickle right in the middle. The other half went down his throat as he choked for air. "Uh…hi…" Ichigo muttered.

"HYMLIC MANEUVER!" Kish yelled, running into the room and grabbing his brother's waist. He put his hands in a fist and pushed on Tart's stomach, and moments later, the pickle came flying out. Tart fell to the floor, gasping for air and pointing. Kish looked up to see what had gotten the midget so upset. "HOLY CRAP!"

"What's with all the coughing? Does the doctor have to come here again!" Pai asked angrily. He was obviously sleep deprived and very annoyed. He looked at the two in the bed TOGETHER. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!"

……………………………………………………………….

"So let me get this straight. The tall one is Pai, the one with the green hair is Kish, and the midget is Tart," Ichigo asked, pointing to them as she said their name.

"Don't call me a midget, old hag!"

"Why you little…."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Pai shouted, still very sleep deprived.

"So, what's your name?" Kish asked.

"My name is…."

"Wait, if they know my real name, they'll send me back! Quick Ichigo, think of something!"

"Meo."

"Why were you laying in the trash, hag?" Tart asked. Ichigo fumed, but ignored his comment, speaking through clenched teeth. "I...I was kidnapped….and they must've thought I was dead and dumped me in that alley." Ryou thought he had heard enough to understand, and turned on the NEWS like nothing had happened.

"So Meo…you wanna be our new lead singer?" Kish asked.

"You have a band?" Ichigo questioned. Then she looked to the left and saw a blue guitar in the corner of Ryou's room. "What genre you sing?"

"On the internet, they say we sing Alternative."

"No thanks. I really am not into that stuff. But what's the bands name?"

"The Mew Mews!" There was a dead silence and soon, Ichigo was holding back her laughter. But it was too much for her and she totally lost it. Ichigo fell to the floor laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"How….how did…how did you come up with a like that? Are you sure you sing alternative?" Ichigo said between giggles.

"Ryou's sister, she….." Tart said but a hand clamped over his mouth, preventing him from speaking any longer. Tart's voice was muffled under Pai's hand as Ryou turned the TV up louder.

"And in breaking news, Ichigo Momomiya, the heir to Momomiya Industries, has been confirmed missing. If there are any reports on where the girl might be, please call the number below."

The TV made a clicking sound as Ryou turned it off. Kish got a little cranky that Ichigo wouldn't join their band and turned it back on the TV. Ryou went into the bathroom as Ichigo whispered something into Tart's ear.

"So, what was it about Ryou's sister you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"She wasn't born very healthy. She had tuberculosis and died two years ago. She was like Ryou's little angel, and it was her suggestion that the name for the band be The Mew Mews."

The door to the bathroom opened as Ryou came out. The bathroom was right across the hall from where they were still conversing in Ryou's room. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Tart said as if he were a soldier in the military. Ryou raised his eyebrow but ignored it. "Could I speak to…Meo for a moment?"

Ichigo tensed up. She shook her head yes and followed him to Kish's room. Once the door was closed, a slamming sound was heard. Ichigo opened her eyes, and Ryou was inches away from her face. "I heard how Kish wanted you to be our lead singer…"

"And I declined. So what?"

"You better go right back to him and say yes; otherwise I'll pick up this phone, dial that number and tell them I know where Ichigo Momomiya is."

"No…..no you don't!" she stuttered as she replied.

"She's standing right in front of me. And if you don't agree…."

"Ok! Ok! I confess! Just stop talking so loud!"

"Why did you run away?"

"I did not run away! I told you I was picked up by some crazy wacko stalker!"

"You're lying….."

"…….why is it your business if I ran away?"

"I knew it! You did run away!"

"I told you to be quiet!"

"So you have a choice. You can either become our lead singer or you get turned it."

"…….ok…..I'll do it." Ryou pushed some papers into her hand. "Practice starts tomorrow. Make sure you read up and memorize the songs. We practice six hours a day and our next concert is in two days. Good luck, strawberry."

Hahahahahahahaha! I make Ryou kind of evil. Actually he turns from nice to evil. Oh well, live with it! He's not that evil, he's just being Ryou. And that's why we love him! Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	2. First Concert

Wow…this story didn't get too many reviews as I expected. I mean, its one of my best stories, possibly my best non-one shot. I bet it was the title that scared some people. And the summary. And to answer Mew Mew Fox's question, Masaya first comes in in THIS chapter. Chapter one was explaining the situation, the rest get into fuller detail. As for all the reviewers, totaling in at 5, thank you Mew Mew Fox, Tokyo Mew Mew Lover, Katiekitty98, firediva, and Mew Lizzy for your kind words. They made me feel really good, and a review at the end of a crappy day makes me feel much better. But I better get the chapter going; its 12:03 and I have to wake-up at 7.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. But all the songs are written by me. And for later chapters, I might ask my friend Brit for help. I'm sure if I explain myself and give her credit (lots of credit cause she's shown me one of her songs and they are AWESOME!) she'll let me use them.

"Ok, that was good! We have time for one more song. Lets run through My View and then we're done," Ryou said. He tapped the floor with his feet as Tart started pounding on the drums as the rest joined in. Ichigo got ready because Ryou didn't help her in this song; she sang it by herself. "Why am I singing punk? I thought this was alternative?" she thought last minutes

(Imagine this as a Green Day song or something)

_Sometimes life's not always as it seems_

_Different looks from the media_

_Give it different views_

_But form all the lies I've heard from you_

_This world really sucks_

_You seem to be really good _

_At putting all this shit in my head_

_It's my own view_

_And you can't change it_

_Go away and hide like you always do_

_It's my own view_

_And you can't change it_

_Go and run away in this fake, fake world _

_This land of the free_

_Is the lad from hell of the make believe_

_And I don't want to be kept in_

_Your web of lies_

_These lies are sucking you in_

_Like a vacuum stuffed to the top_

_Filled with lies, hate, greed, uh anything else you want to add?_

_It's my own view_

_And you can't change it_

_Go away and hide like you always do_

_It's my own view_

_And you can't change it_

_Go and run away in this fake, fake world _

_It's my own view_

_Mine not yours_

_It's my own view_

_Mine not yours_

_It's my own view _

_Mine not yours _

_It's my own view _

_Mine not yours_

_It's my own view_

_And you can't change it_

_Go away and hide like you always do_

_It's my own view_

_And you can't change it_

_Go and run away in this fake, fake world _

_Fake, Fake, Fake world_

_Fake, fake, fake world_

_Fake, fake, fake world_

_Fake, fake, it's my view!_

"Awesome job! We're gonna kill them at the concert!" Kish yelled. Outside was the concert hall as they practiced in the mini-studio on their tour bus. Getting up at 8:00 in the morning with only two fifteen minute breaks from practice. HARD. They all seemed used to it, although Kish sometimes complained about how he was so sleep deprived. A stage crew member walked onto the bus as they started packing away their instruments.

"You're doing pretty good, strawberry," Ryou said, patting her on the head. Ichigo fumed; she did not like being called strawberry. But her attention quickly shifted from the stage crew member who announced the line-up for the evening. "There will be three performances. First up is Mizakuse, than Masaya Aoyama….."

"What! You mean THE Masaya Aoyama! He's my favorite singer! Not to mention….."

"Let me guess Meo, one of those day-to-day stupid little girl crushes?" Ryou mocked. He grabbed his guitar and headed out the door before she could come up with anything clever enough to throw back at him. So she just stuck out her tongue as he left. "Ryou is so mean!"

"So why did you take up our offer, Meo? I mean, what made you reconsider?" he asked, forgetting her last remark about Ryou.

"Nothing to big. Just something personal," she said through gritted teeth, remembering how Ryou threatened her. Just thinking about it pissed her off so much! She was so busy being mad, she almost didn't hear Tart and Pai sigh. "Women," muttered Pai, finishing packing away his bass guitar.

"Don't act like you don't know anything! I bet you're so happy because you get to see your girlfriend from Mizakuse!" Kish shouted, pointing at his older brother as if it was a crime to have a girlfriend and somewhat deny it.

"Ooh, which one? Mint, Lettuce, or Zakuro?" Ichigo asked. This whole conversation was getting very interesting. Plus, she hardly knew anything about Pai, while Kish and Tart had both spilled their whole life story on her last night. She just figured Ryou was a jerk.

"Why is it any of your business, Meo? Its his personal life, stay out of it!" Kish demanded, leaving the tour bus.

"Who let him near the caffeine?" Pai muttered.

"Psst! Ichigo! I'll tell you which one he likes! Pai likes Lettuce. Way back when, Ryou used to date Lettuce. The relationship looked so perfect. And then he one day broke up with her. She was totally demolished. Not to mention she was having family troubles. Her dad was trying to get all this money out of her. Pai helped sort out her life."

Pai could hear Tart's little conversation with Ichigo. He glared at his younger brother as he grabbed his guitar and left the bus. "Come on Meo; we better go."

…………………………………………………………………

Tar-Tar!" a young girl shouted back stage. She jumped on him and gave him a hug. She continued glomping him until finally, his muffled voice said, "Pudding…..can't……breathe….."

She instantly backed away from him to give him some air. "Sorry Tar-Tar!" Ichigo figured out that she must be a friend of the bands. "Hello Pudding, my name is Meo."

"Hi-hies!" Pudding said. Tart had caught his breath as he choked out, "She's our new lead singer!"

"Wow! They wouldn't even give me that job! Well, I'll see you later! Good luck Meo! Good luck Tar-Tar!" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tart started fuming that she was doing that to him in public, but Ichigo wasn't paying attention because someone had tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here. My name is….."

"Masaya Aoyama!" Ichigo blurted out.

"Uh….yeah…..I'm going to have to see your pass, otherwise you'll have to leave…." He said, thinking she was a crazed fan after him.

"She's our new lead singer idiot!" Tart said, obviously showing his dislike for the taller male singer.

"Why the hostility, Tart? Or should I say Tar-Tar?"

"Why you….."

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this. I'll see you later……"

"Meo! My name is Meo!"

"Cool. Well, bye Meo." Meo was floating one cloud nine as a voice echoed from behind her, "Meo? That sounds like a name for a cat!"

"Hey!"

"Security! Remove this crazy fan from my sight!"

"I am not a crazy fan!"

"Mint, stop picking on her," Lettuce said, trying to break up the fight she knew was going to start soon. The three had just gotten finished with their performance and were tired, and they didn't need Mint starting an endless argument with someone.

"I'm just teasing her! Can't a girl have some fun? I know who she is; she's the new lead singer for the Mew Mews."

"Well you should stop being rude!" Lettuce scolded. "Hello, my name is Lettuce, and this is Zakuro."

"Hey," Zakuro muttered.

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys. Your music's really cool."

"Compared to you, its probably 10 times better."

"Mint!"

"I'll think of her what I want to think of her. But first, let's see what she's got." Masaya Aoyama walked off the stage as the stage manager shouted, "Go guys; you're up."

"Good luck Meo!" Lettuce cheered. They walked to the middle of both curtains; soon the first would open and their show would begin. Ryou glanced at Ichigo to see how she was doing. She seemed pretty preoccupied with her feet. "You nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"Well, the audience will be in front of you, not down there, so look up."

Ichigo was so mad, but her temper cooled as she heard Ryou say, "Don't be nervous. You'll do a great job, strawberry."

The dry-ice created a fog as Kish and Pai started the music with the bass and keyboard. Tart followed, adding a beat with the drums, and Ryou came after, adding the melody he and Ichigo would sing to. After all, this was a two-part song.

_Ryou: Running as fast as I can_

_To just get away_

_From all this crap you give me_

_Ichigo: I can't stand it any more_

_I just want to scream _

_As I run I notice you farther away_

_Wanna be far, far away_

_Can't seem to get far enough away _

_Wanna be far, far away_

_Can't seem to get far enough away_

_Ryou and Ichigo: Far away from you_

_But I can still see your face _

_Far away form you_

_I'll be gone without a trace_

_Ichigo: Hearing you_

_Seeing you _

_So far away, but your image is here to stay_

_Ryou: Following me_

_Hold me tight_

_I can't seem to break free from your grasp_

_Ichigo: Wanna be far, far away_

_Can't seem to get far enough away _

_Wanna be far, far away_

_Can't seem to get far enough away_

_Ryou and Ichigo: Far away from you_

_But I can still see your face _

_Far away form you_

_I'll be gone without a trace_

_Far away from you_

_But I can still see your face _

_Far away form you_

_I'll be gone without a trace_

(The chorus goes into a round between Ichigo and Ryou twice)

_Ryou: Without a trace!_

The crowd cheered as Ichigo smiled. Ryou walked up to the microphone and tapped on it a bit before talking into it.

"Are you guys having a good time!"

The crowd cheered even more. Ichigo didn't think she'd ever heard cheering that loud.

"Before we get on with the rest of the concert, I would like to introduce our new female vocalist, Meo!"

The crowd got even louder as he waved Ichigo up to the front of the stage. Ichigo walked up and took a bow. The screaming and clapping continued, as Ichigo looked at Ryou. He had a wide smile on his face and was clapping with them.

Wow; I had that pre-written in a journal and it took me a whole hour to write it. And even though The Mew Mew's have many songs, I am only going to do one per concert. Its so I don't run out of material. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	3. Cake Fight!

Holy potatoes! I got a bunch of reviews this time! My cheese and crackers got all muddy! (You won't understand that until you hear the joke from someone) Ok, review time!

Spiderfairy

Niirososhi

Tmmdanny

Anti Cel

Angel

Blue butterfly

Merissala

Angelic Ichigo

Letryouluv

Mew Lizzy

Kagura-The Living Wind

Catgirl

Wow! That's awesome!

dbzgtfan2004

So now, what some of you said, and some demanded, here's chapter 3!

I do not own TMM!

"I wonder why everyone left without me?" Ichigo wondered aloud. While walking back toward the tour bus, she let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired. Man, Ryou makes us get up too early in the morning. I wonder how Kish survives these?"

Then she remembered that very morning, when she had heard Kish yell at his alarm clock. She couldn't hear very well, being that early in the morning, but it sounded like, "You fucking piece of crap! Damnit! Stop ringing!" and then a slamming sound as the alarm clock stopped. Ryou had said he had probably thrown it against the wall in frustration.

She opened the door to the tour bus. The lights were off as she walked in, wondering, "Huh? They're not here?" She flicked on the light and jumped when she saw everyone jump up from behind the table.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

"Wow Meo! That was awesome for your first concert!"

"Meo! I was so totally wrong about you! I mean, you've got some mad skill! I apologize for earlier."

"Wow! Thanks Mint!" she said, taking a step forward. "I mean, it was really nice of all of you to….WAH!"

Ichigo, being Ichigo, tripped on her own feet and hit the table, falling to the floor. Seconds later, the strawberry cake landed on her head. Silence stood in the room until Kish, unable to hold it any longer, began laughing. The others, soon unable to control their own desire to laugh at her too, joined him. Ryou knelt down next to Ichigo, helping her get the cake out of her hair.

"Smooth strawberry, smooth," he said as his words came out of his mouth shaky from laughing.

"Why you……"

She picked up a piece of cake from the floor and smashed it right into Ryou's face. "Hey!" he said, standing up.

"Its what you deserve!" Ichigo mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. He took some cake from her hair and threw it at her. Ichigo ducked, and the cake flew right at Zakuro, hitting her in the face. Kish was now laughing like crazy, pointing at Zakuro. She took some of the cake from her face and threw it at him, and it wasn't long before…

"CAKE FIGHT!" Mint yelled.

……………………………………………………………….

The cake fight was over, and everyone was exhausted, inhaling and exhaling heavily as they caught their breath. Everyone except Pudding and Tart. Pudding was licking the cake off of Tart's face as he yelled at her to stop. It wasn't long before Mint stood up and headed toward the door, Zakuro and Lettuce close behind.

"You sure know how to have a good time, Meo!" Mint declared. "Well, its getting late. Better head back to our tour bus. We've got to get ready for that World Tour tomorrow with you guys."

"No way! We're touring with you!"

"You bet Meo! They picked the best singers in Japan to come tour the world; Aoyama, you guys, and us."

"I think they could've done better when choosing someone like Aoyama," Kish whispered to Tart. Tart nodded his head as Ichigo stabbed the two of them with her elbow. "Well, goodnight! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"So….you need to call your folks yet about…you know…touring with us. I mean, they probably want to known if you're ok," Aoyama suggested.

"Um….yeah!" Ichigo said, getting nervous. Even though she didn't want to join the band, she didn't want to be at home either. She quickly dialed her friend Miwa's house.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi Miwa. Its me, Ichigo…."

"ICHIGO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING YOURSELF…."

"I'll explain later. I'm going on a world tour with a band called the Mew Mew's. Don't tell anyone except for Moe so she doesn't worry. Gotta go! Bye!"

"But……"

Ichigo slammed the phone onto the receiver and let out a huge sigh.

"Meo! What did your parents say?" asked Kish.

"Oh, they said it was ok. So I'm already to go!"

"You know, I could drive you to your house to get some things of you wanted," Aoyama suggested once again. Ichigo remembered how much she missed her Nintendogs game and her favorite cds and favorite clothes. But she shook it all off. "It's ok."

"Well……maybe you'd want to hang out while we're touring…..like on a date?" Aoyama asked.

"Are you kidding me! I'd love to go on a date!" she said.

"Well, we can work out plans later, kitten. You'd better get some sleep; we wake up awfully early tomorrow."

"Alright. Good Night!"

"Good Night Meo," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. He headed out the door and once he was gone, Ryou started mimicking him.

"You'd better get some sleep kitten. Geeze, what a sappy loser."

"What's your problem with Aoyama!" Ichigo spazzed.

"Heh! Like I'd tell you! Hardly anyone knows it! And I won't ever tell you!"

"Well….gah! Good Night Ryou!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Stupid! You sleep in my room! You're lucky I was nice enough to give you my bed and pull out an extra mattress!"

"well I'm locking you out!" she said, stickout her tongue. She raced to his room and slammed it shut. Ryou heard a click and knew she had not been kidding; she really did lock him out.

"And now the rock-hard couch!" He yelled. He crawled onto the couch, not getting any sleep.

This is a shorter chappie, yes. It was written much shorter than this. Everyone should sign up at Vanilla Kingdom Forums cause its awesome there! Well, read and review, over and out.! 

-Nibzo


	4. I Feel Like This Is Right

It's 11:10. At night. And I'm updating all four stories at once. Man, am I gonna be tired in the morning! I'll be so sleep deprived, I'll probably get home from Drama practice and fall asleep. Good thing we have all this testing in math. But its going to be hard not to fall asleep when all my work is done. And it will be a killer to stay awake during the movie in Prep. Science. I'll just have to consume caffeine and sugar in the morning. Well, here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy! It will get a little intense in this chapter. Not intense as in lemons, but it will get a little heated. But I'll kill you when I ask you this question. Which couple gets into this mess? Ok, here are the people who I send my thanks to for reviewing.

Celestialgirl

Mew Lizzy

Kagura-The Living Wind

MewStrawberry

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress

Yoshiru

Koiree

Muttz

Ryous Rayne

Merissala

BloodyShadows

Apri-megumi

Mew bunny

Ash

And to all who don't know, it was my birthday Tuesday. YAY! I'm finally 15! One more year and I can drive! But I am depriving you of a fic! That's the opposite of my job! Here you go! Chapter 4!

I do not own TMM. I do own the songs posted in the fic so far.

"Ryou, are you sure you're not sick?" Kish asked, waving his hand in front of a very sleep deprived singer. Ichigo suddenly realized why he was so tired was because he had slept on the couch. She had tried sitting on that same couch, and it only took her two minutes to dislike it. She all of the sudden became very interested in her feet.

Next to her feet, she noticed a lone ant crawling around the floor. The ant wondered around frantically, being carried in with somebody's luggage accidentally. She thought to herself, _"None of his comrades came to save him. The little ant is all alone….."_

"Are you going to eat that or something?" Tarts voice echoed. He began laughing as Ichigo lost focus in the ant and began shouting at Tart. A hard hand suddenly made contact with her head. "Pay attention, strawberry!" Ryou yelled impatiently. Ichigo stuck out her tongue, not noticing the figure behind her slowly wrap his arms around her.

She quickly turned her head and smiled. "How's my kitten this morning?"

"Masaya!" she happily proclaimed. She turned around and was wrapped into a hug. Ryou got annoyed by the two. "Get a room." Masaya ignored Ryou's comment as he let go. "So, have these fellows have been treating you right? A lady like you should be handled with care."

Ryou turned around and gagged, while Tart, unable to keep his big mouth shut, protested. "You should talk about treating women right. What you did to Lettuce was…."

"Just stay out of it, ok Tart, you little…." Pai's malicious voice echoed throughout the airport, causing some people to stare.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Ichigo said, coming in between all three. They all glared at each other before turning away. Masaya and Ichigo were given a moment alone. But it was soon broken when unknown to them, Ryou sent Kish over to spy on the two.

"So why are you carrying a briefcase?"

"Music I have to memorize. This music really isn't my style, but I wanted to be a singer ever since I was little and I got this job."

"Well, maybe if you don't like this music, it would ease your pain of singing it if you would do a duet with me at one of our concerts."

"Wow! I mean, it would be an honor! I mean, sure!"

"And maybe after, you and I can….." Masaya got closer and was about to lean in for a kiss when…..

"Good morning Meo!" a voice came from the end of the hall. Mint ran towards her as Lettuce and Zakuro casually walked. The two smiled and said, "Good morning," in unison.

"Oh! You guys are here already!" Ichigo said, a little unhappily. _"Damn! And Aoyama was just about to kiss me!"_

"You guys are lucky," Kish's voice echoed as he joined the conversation. "Your plane arrived 10 minutes ago. We have to wait for ours. Aoyama's is supposed to be on time, but ours is going to be late."

"Hey! Why don't we all fly in the same plane!" Mint suggested. A smile appeared on Kish's face. "You've got a pretty good head on your shoulders, Mint. The Mew Mew's are up for that!"

"We are?" Ryou asked, never being fully aware of what everyone was talking about.

"Come on Masaya! You can come too! It will be fun!" Ichigo ushered him to the gate.

"Well……what the heck. I've got nothing to do on the plane by myself."

"Come on guys! The planes ready to go!"

……………………………………………………………….

Once the plane was in the air, Mint opened one of the many closets and pulled out a larger shoe box. Ichigo looked over her shoulder and was taken aback when Mint pulled out a green wine bottle. "Mint! You guys drink!"

"No Meo! We use it for other occasions. See, its empty!" Mint said as she took the cap off of the top and tipped it upside down. "And this is the perfect occasion. Everyone, its time for…..Spin-the-Bottle!"

"Wh…..wh…..what!" Ichigo shrieked, her face growing red.

"Everyone into the circle except Lettuce and Pai. Since they're engaged, they cannot play. Sorry guys."

"No one said we still couldn't kiss," Pai said casually. Lettuce's face got beet red at Pai's remark. "Um….Mint…..I don't know if I want to play….."

"You should really play, Meo," Masaya said from behind. Ichigo's mind instantly changed as she dreamed of kissing him. She was so deep in La-La Land that she practically floated to the circle. "Meo, you don't mind spinning first, right? Um….Meo?" Mint asked. Ichigo didn't answer. "Ok…….I'll spin for you then."

The bottle spun in the circle; round and round it went until finally, after what seemed like forever, it began to stop. Ichigo was still in La-La Land and didn't even notice that the bottle had stopped. Her dreams had all broken like a piece of glass as soon as she heard Mint's voice say, "Ooh! Ichigo's going in the closet with Ryou!"

"As if they could fit in a closet, with all the crap you stuff it with," Kish said.

"What do you mean! Besides, we have a special empty closet used for Spin-The-Bottle. Now…." Mint clarified, pulling Ichigo and Ryou up and the pushing them into the closet. She slammed the door shut as she dusted off her hands. "You get five minutes. Don't let things get too dirty in there!"

"So….strawberry…….we don't have to do anything if you don't want to," Ryou whispered calmly.

"Of course I don't want to do anything! But the rules of the game….I have to do something!"

"Figures. I bet you don't even know how to kiss."

"WHAT! I do too!" Ichigo testified. She then got quiet. "I….just haven't ever kissed anyone…..that way….."

"Well, are you ready to get your first?"

"…….Maybe….."

"Just forget it. You probably can't do it that well anyway."

Ichigo felt her head grow extremely hot. _"I'll show him…."_ She angrily thought.

"Try this, blondie!"

She pushed herself onto him with as much force as she could. This new passion seemed to come up through her veins, and she didn't know where it was coming from. Her fingers were gripping Ryou's arms so hard, that soon she felt her feet leave the ground and wrap around Ryou's waist. She was hanging on him as he passionately kissed her back.

Her feet touched the ground again as she felt her hands move up Ryou's shirt. Ryou's hands slipped to her back as he gently massaged it. Ichigo could actually hear herself purring. _"Wait…..this….this isn't real….I mean….I like Aoyama…."_

"Time up!" a voice said as a bright light flashed. Mint held the digital camera to the two as they let go of each other. Ryou began re-buttoning his shirt before he actually took a look at it. "If you want to continue what you two were doing, there's a room over that way. Feel free to use it," Zakuro joked.

"I knew it! Meo, you do have the hots for Ryou! I just knew it!"

"I….I…I do not!" Ichigo said, blushing madly while trying to fix her hair.

"Looks like kitty can scratch," Ryou commented. She looked at him arms and gasped. She hadn't noticed how tightly she had been holding onto them, for there were scratched with blood trickling down them. "Ryou! I am so sorry!"

"Its ok strawberry. Don't sweat it. Just some scratches."

"GET INTO THE BATHROOM BEFORE YOU BLEED TO DEATH!" Ichigo shouted, pushing Ryou into the bathroom.

"She takes things way to seriously, huh?"

"Yup Mint. She does….so, who's next!"

……………………………………………………………….

"Does this hurt?" Ichigo asked, patting on some antibiotic ointment.

"Stings a little…..but I'll live," Ryou said.

"Keep this wet cloth on the shoulder that's not done yet. There are no more band-aids in this box. I saw another one in the medicine cabinet though." The damp cloth dripped water onto the floor. When Ichigo had turned around, she slipped on the wet tiles. She grabbed the edge of the sink, but soon found out she had grabbed Ryou's wrist as the two tumbled to the floor.

Ichigo opened her eyes and Ryou was on top of her. The two sat in silence before Ichigo stuttered, "S……s…..s….sorry."

"You know, you have really pretty eyes."

"Um…." Her heart kept pounding. "Ryou…..you can get up now."

"I don't think I want to get up." He moved his head toward Ichigo's shoulder and closed his eyes. "You smell really nice."

"Ry…..Ryou…" she said, letting her hands go up to his shirt. Their lips were inches apart. They moved closer as Ichigo closed her eyes. "I think…this is what I really want…."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!" Mint said, forcing the door open. The two were still as Mint stared at both of them. And she looked at the look of happiness that was faintly visible in their eyes. Ryou got up off of Ichigo and walked out the door. Ichigo was still lying there as she re-captured the whole moment.

"You have pretty eyes."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"You smell really nice."

"That felt like…..heaven…" she thought. She got up and stumbled out the door. "Ichigo? Are you ok?"

"I…I need to think….." she said, entering a room. She shut the door and sat on the bed. She heard someone enter the room as they sat down next to her.

It took me about an hour and a half to write this whole chapter. Man! Well, I really need to start writing the others. Sorry, but I'll include more information in the next! Anyway, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	5. Not Liking, But Loving

Its that time again. Thank-you time!

Mew Lizzy

Tmmdanny

RyousRayne

Iluvboys

Yoshiru

Kagura-The Living Wind

Spider fairy

Niirososhi

Sakura14o

Merissala

Anti-cel

Sabriel Singh

Mew mew fox

Mew Fire

Ryou and Ichigo loverr

To flamer and all future flamers: Yah? Well I have tacos and am not afraid to use them! PREPARE FOR SOME DOOM STUPID MORTAL! ((clears throat and speaks to reviewers)) sorry, got a little Invader Zim crazy there. On with the chapter!

Wow…..I mean…I enjoyed that….it was…really…"

"Enjoyed what?" the person on the bed next to her said. She turned around and came face to face with Masaya Aoyama.

"Oh! Nothing!"

"Don't tell me you actually like Ryou? I mean come on; he's such a….a….stiff."

"_That sure wasn't stiffness I was getting back there,"_ Ichigo thought.

"And didn't he force you to be in the band?"

"_Well yeah, but once you get to know him, he's really nice. I mean, sometimes he's a jerk, and he is the biggest flirt known to mankind. But…he's really sweet….and can be really nice when he wants to."_

"Are you listening Meo?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, just deep in thought."

She heard the door open again as Ryou entered the room. "Meo? We're all going to take turns practicing."

"Oh, right!" Ichigo said, bounding up from next to Masaya.

"And we still have to work on that duet, don't we, Meo?" Masaya commented.

"Yeah. How about another time, ok? Like….when we have more time to think about it."

"That sounds fine with me. We better get to practice then."

Masaya sped ahead and left Ichigo in the room. Ryou silently walked out and felt someone grab his arm.

"Why…why do you want me to stay away from Aoyama?"

Ryou sighed, knowing this question would come up. "Ok, I'll tell. But all further discussion takes place later."

"I understand."

"Masaya….he used to be in a gang. And even if his social status has changed, his personality hasn't. He only acts like this charming person you see, and if you knew, you'd think the opposite of what you think now."

"Yeah right. You're lying."

"I am not."

"Look you, Masaya is a very sweet person who is not some ex-gang member. I don't know how you came up with that crazy idea, but I am not going to listen to it."

He was silent for a little bit. "Fine. Do what you want. In fact…..if you want to quit…..then don't come to practice."

"Wait! I didn't say I was quitting! Wait up, Ryou!"

……………………………………………………………….

"Alright! We're going first! Ready, girls?"

"Ready!" Lettuce responded to Mint.

Mint: _Clouds in the sky_

_Flying high, flying high_

_I can't stop going up_

Lettuce: _Next to you, my lover_

_Share a kiss, share a kiss_

_I don't think it could get much better_

Zakuro: _I can't believe it_

_We're up so high_

_I won't come down unless you're by my side_

All: _Love, Love, Love!_

_I'll love your forever_

_Stay close to your side_

_Love, Love, Love!_

_Don't want to ever leave you_

_Don't want to ever say good-bye_

The tape immediately stopped. "Kish! We weren't finished yet!"

"How do you think I stopped the damn CD player! I am all the way over here!"

"With the remote control, stupid!"

"But….I left the remote in the storage closet," Lettuce said.

"Hmmmm…..PUDDING!" Mint yelled.

"Awwww….." came a voice from the closet. Tart went to open it and Pudding, along with Zakuro's many shoes and Mint's countless coats fell on top of him. Pudding looked down. "HI TAR-TAR!" she shouted happily.

"You know Pudding, you could've just asked to come with instead of hiding in the closet. We would've said yes," Zakuro commented.

At that comment, she glared at Zakuro. She had seen the purple haired pop star going into the other closet with Tart in their game of Spin-the-Bottle. She pulled Tart out of the pile of shoes and held onto him closely. "MY TAR-TAR!" she said, and began hissing.

"PUDDING! LET GO!"

Zakuro didn't see this as a threat. She just shrugged. "Do whatever you want. I don't really care what a pair of teeny-boppers do."

"Hey! We're 13 you know!" Tart objected. "We are not teeny-boppers!"

"Ok then Tart, since you're the one who suggested all of this, you two can get all lovey-dovey in the bedroom Ichigo had been in. Come on, prove to us you two are not teeny-boppers," Kish and Mint seemed to usher them at the same time.

"Now wait a minute…."

"Fine! We will!"

"We will!"

"Come on, Tar-Tar," Pudding said, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to come with her. Once the two were in the room together, the door shut tightly behind them, Pudding's face changed from determination to sadness.

"Hey, what was that for? I know you like me and all, but that got way out of control! It was totally…."

"Does Tar-Tar not like me?" Pudding interrupted, on the verge of tears. Tart eyed her carefully and realized for once in her life she was serious.

"Hey, wait! Don't cry…" he said. He gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek. And then….these urges came about. Feelings he had never felt before. And before he could control himself, he was embracing her. Holding her as tight as he could, never wanting to left go.

"Silly girl, I don't like you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, her first love in her whole life, and it was rejected. But then she felt Tart pull her closer.

"I don't like you…..I love you."

She managed to wriggle free from Tart's grasp. She looked into his eyes, holding onto his hands. She then lowered her head to his level and closer her eyes before kissing him. He kissed her back and added as much passion as he could into it. He had wanted to do this for a long time.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, they embraced again. "I love you too, Tart."

"Hey…you used my real name. Instead of that goofy nickname."

They both laughed together, still holding each other. When they finally detached themselves from each other, Tart stood up. "Come on. I think the others are waiting." Pudding nodded as she stood by his side. But before leaving the room, she reached for his hand, and they went walking into the main room together.

Chapter 5. That's the last of the pre-written chapters. Next chapter will probably come straight from the mind. Sorry if some of you got confused by the re-write. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	6. Plots

Chapter 6 is now up and alive! Sorry it took so long. I've gotten a bunch of reviews I need to go over, and an explanation on why I might not be able to update for a little bit o the coming next 2 weeks. But first the thank-yous…

BloodyShadows

Claudi

Hikaritenshi2000

Merissala

Mew Lizzy

Kagura-The Living Wind

Spider fairy

Yoshiru

Sakura14o

Iluvboys

Here is a reason why I might not be able to update…

Ok, I have a science project that just came up. I get 4 weeks to work on it, but this is a BIG project I do not want to procrastinate on. Its worth 80 of my 2nd quarter grade, and if I don't get a passing grade, the teacher says I will take the class over. Believe me, my grade in this class is pretty good, and this class is pretty hard. But its that important, and even though my grade is good, it could bring it down just like that. And if you don't believe my grade in this class is good, then explain why I made A Honor Roll. (Saying this cause I got an F for a quarter in Math one year, and Science isn't one of my best classes)

And there is the reason. Need I remind people I have a life and cannot update every hour of the day.

Part of this chapter I got the idea from Hana-Kimi: For You In Full Blossom. Hana-Kimi is my favorite series and I suggest that all reviewers give it a try. The part was taken from volume three, and I am stating right now instead of in the disclaimer that I do not own Hana-Kimi, but Hisaya Nakojo does.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM. I do own the plot for this story, and I do own all these songs that I have written. If you want to use them, you ask me. And if there is a song that I put in here that I do not own, I will let you know.

"We've finally arrived!" Mint declared, hopping out of the plane.

"Yeah, and it's already 4:00," Zakuro commented, looking at her watch and determining the back-tracking of time zones. (A/N: I didn't really calculate time-zones, so if you actually try to calculate them on your own, you might get a different time. Don't get all up in my face about it!)

"4:00! But the shows in 2 hours!"

"Chill Mint; we're 20 minutes away from the Concert Hall," Kish said, trying to calm her. Mint still didn't calm down, and tensed up more when the driver was 10 minutes late.

……………………………………………………………….

"Same order as last time, I hear. You girls better get going," Ryou said as they finished up talking backstage.

"Where are you going, Ryou?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh, I forgot something in the tour bus. I'll be right back."

……………………………………………………………….

Ryou grabbed his guitar pick and water, which he had left in the tour bus on accident. He was walking back to the door when he saw two young men taking with Aoyama. Ryou decided to ignore it, but upon hearing a bit of their conversation, he hid around the corner and listened to what they had to say.

"So, what happened to that girl you were with last year? The blonde one, with the green eyes? She was a model, right?"

"Man, are you dumb? Aoyama has a new girl each year. Just don't even bother asking what happened to the old ones."

"_Aoyama has a new girl each year…..now that I think about it…..that is accurate…"_

"You guys should see this year's girl. She is a major babe! And she's part of that band Ryou, Kish, Tart, and Pai are in."

"_Stupid Aoyama….wait……is he talking about Ichigo?"_

"Wait….you mean Kish, Pai, and Tart? Those three brothers who were in our rival gang?"

"They must've gone soft. I heard after they hooked up with Ryou, they tore off all former connections with their gang."

"They did grow soft. Remember that girl from a couple of years ago? The one with the green hair? Pai and her are getting married."

"Too bad. Those guys were the best fighters in the gang. And Ryou, he was in grade-school with us. Man, was he the biggest loser or what?"

"He still is a loser."

Ryou tensed up as he heard Aoyama's voice say, _"He is a loser."_ He was just about to leave when he heard….

"But back to the girl. Her name's Meo."

"Sounds like the name of a cat. You've picked a target already? Man, you are fast."

"_I knew it! It was Ichigo!"_

"That poor girl. She's going to fall so hard for you. And just when she thinks you and her are meant to be….BOOM! You dump her."

"Yeah, dude. You're going to destroy her mentally and physically."

"You got that right. And hey, you guys act just like me."

"Hey, we're trying."

"After all, why wouldn't we act like the leader of our gang."

"You mean former leader," Aoyama said.

"Yeah, but at least we don't break off all connections with you like Pai, Tart, and Kish. Those cowards."

"You know why we came here? It's because the gang has been falling apart ever since you left."

"Oh no…..I have to warn Ichigo! This…..this explains what he did to Lettuce. Why she was so shaken up and wouldn't tell what he did, only mutter his name."

He waited for the men to move away, and then snuck back into the building. He stopped at their rehearsal room, realizing Ichigo would be in there.

"Wait……but she's in love with him…and….she won't believe me…."

"Ryou! There you've been! You're been gone for at least 15 minutes."

Ryou remained silent, staring at Ichigo, wondering if he should tell her or not.

"Ryou…..is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

He decided against it.

"No, Meo. I'm fine."

……………………………………………………………….

"Welcome everybody! We are the Mew Mews!" Ryou declared into the microphone. It was followed with shouts from lots of fans.

"Are you all ready to have a good time!" he shouted again, as the yelling from the crowd got louder.

Song Title: **The Emptiness Within**

_Ryou: Slowly searching my own thoughts_

_But every time I check, I come up with nothing_

_This hole inside cannot portray the truth_

_I think I'm running out of time_

_Inspecting (Ichigo echoes)_

_Correcting (Ichigo echoes)_

_There's nothing left to be found (Ichigo whispers) Nothing_

_Decaying (Ichigo echoes)_

_Portraying (Ichigo echoes)_

_Why can't I ever find anything!_

_Ichigo and Ryou: Searching inside my heart_

_Seaching inside my soul_

_And all I ever find is dust in the wind_

_Nothing within my heart_

_Nothing within my soul_

_I have confirmed that there is emptiness within_

_Emptiness within_

_Emptiness within_

_Ryou: But will this ever stop me?_

_Will someone ever save me?_

_Will my reality stop twisting and turning?_

_Will I see the light?_

_Will I put up a fight?_

_To gain control again? (The word "again" echoes 3 times)_

_Ichigo: I feel such loneliness_

_I feel empty inside_

_I feel this is the end_

_I feel there nowhere left to……_

_Hide (The word "hide" holds for eight counts)_

_Ichigo and Ryou: Searching inside my heart_

_Seaching inside my soul_

_And all I ever find is dust in the wind_

_Nothing within my heart_

_Nothing within my soul_

_I have confirmed that there is emptiness within_

_Emptiness within_

_Emptiness within_

_Ichigo: Yes emptiness within_

The crowd cheered wildly as they finished the song, Ryou went back up to the mic., and issued Ichigo forward. "As you guys know, we've gotten ourselves a female vocalist, who has done an excellent job, even though this is only her second concert. And we've come up with a whole new song that she sings by herself. Here is Meo with our newest song, Never Good Enough For You."

Song Title:** Never Good Enough For You**

(Ichigo starts by whispering) I'm sorry I let you down. But I tried so hard. And I fought the battle fiercely. But it still wasn't enough for you. (End whispering)

**Verse 1**

_You……..were my everything_

_Meant so much to me_

_But I still have let you down_

_Don't…..be so hard, you see_

_It's not right for me_

_To blame this all on myself_

**Bridge**

_Why_

_Can't you face the truth?_

_And I_

_Am getting over you_

**Verse 2**

_I let you down_

_But why should I feel guilt_

_After all, it's not me_

_You just needed to see_

**Bridge**

_Why_

_Can't you face the truth?_

_And I_

_Am getting over you_

(Whisper: You can't accept me)

**Chorus**

_I just was never good enough for you_

_Yeah still never good enough for you_

_I tried my hardest_

_And did my best_

_But I still wasn't good enough for you_

_Yeah I still wasn't good enough for you_

_(Echoes "Still never good enough for you")_

_Still never good enough for you_

Ichigo paused, as she was supposed to in the song. Waiting for her cue, she took the content of her song to heart, thinking of her parents, who had pushed her so far, that she had run away in the first place. Before singing, she whispered, "Mom….dad…..this song is for you."

_**Bridge**_

_Why_

_Can't you face the truth?_

_And I_

_Am getting over you_

_(Whisper: You can't accept me)_

**Chorus**

_I just was never good enough for you_

_Yeah still never good enough for you_

_I tried my hardest_

_And did my best_

_But I still wasn't good enough for you_

_Yeah I still wasn't good enough for you_

_(Echoes "Still never good enough for you")_

_Still never good enough for you_

_Yeah still never good enough for you_

_(Echoes "Still never good enough for you")_

_Still never good enough for you_

_Never good enough for you_

The crowd cheered as she smiled her biggest smile since being in this band. This song was written just for her, describing her feelings toward her mother and father. _"And if I'm lucky….I can keep singing songs like this."_

This chapter is mostly songs, yeah. But my friend wanted me to send her the songs. Remember, it might be awhile before I write again. But anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	7. I'm Not Going To Hurt You

Gah! I've got EXTREME writers block! Oh why, cruel world? Why!

But that does not excuse my writing. And even though I wanted to hold this off longer, it's going to happen now.

But first, thank-yous!

Kaneko and Neko – TMM rules

Chibi Strawberry Neko

Mew Lizzy

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress

Hikaritenshi2000

Spider fairy

Iluvboys

Thanks to all my reviewers. But man, I remember on the 1st or 2nd chapter, I got a whole bunch, and now I'm not getting much. Need I remind you I do not have a review limit, and I could always set one. So for all people who read and don't review, please do review.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Ryou! Can we please go home!" Ichigo whined. They had been on the road for two weeks in America and she had had enough. "Meo, its only two more weeks. We spend four weeks here, three in Europe….."

"I don't care!" she complained, interrupting Kish.

"Meo, if we go back, you're dating life with Aoyama will become more publicized. Do you really want your personal life open to the public?" Mint suggested.

"Not like it wasn't back then…." Ichigo muttered.

"You say something, Meo?" Ryou said.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well hold on for about 10 more minutes. We'll arrive at the hotel and you can relax. The concert, however, is not for another two days. We'll be practicing a little bit after we get there, so you'll get about three hours to relax."

"But we practiced this morning…" Ichigo complained.

"No one ever got good at anything by just standing and doing nothing. You have to work to achieve your goal."

"Pai, I never wanted to join," she felt like saying, but kept her mouth shut, in fear that they would question her more.

"Meo?"

"Yes, Masaya!" she beamed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date tonight. We can rent a car and…"

"That sounds fabulous!" Ichigo said, forgetting her troubles. Ryou ignored the happiness in her voice as she and Masaya continued talking about their date, sighing every now and then. He went into one of the rooms inside the bus, sitting on his bed with his head in his hand. A knock penetrated the silence as Ryou muttered, "Come in…."

"Ryou? Are you feeling ok?"

"Hey Mint. Yeah, I'm fine."

"I've known you since grade school. You are not fine."

Ryou smiled. "You know me better than anyone, huh?"

"Yeah. And I think the reason you're so down, would it have anything to do with….Meo?"

Ryou scowled at her name, and at the slyness in Mint's voice. "Maybe…"

"Aha! I knew it! You're in love with her!"

"Yeah, I've been in love with tons of girls. Like our little bride out there…"

"This is different, Shirogane. And I can tell. You never really liked Lettuce 'that way'. You never really liked me that way either…"

"Mint, can you drop that for once? That was when we were kids…"

"Yeah, but you promised in sixth grade that you'd never leave me. And….well…..i forgive you for doing so. I mean, Lettuce was part of that gang Masaya was in…"

"Yeah, as his pet. He always said he loved her, but then turned his back when fame came to him. She was all alone…"

"And then she sang and it was like….well, you know the rest. But I can tell you're really serious about Meo."

"Please, she won't even give me the time of day. All she cares about is Aoyama."

"Well, I have a feeling things are going to change in their relationship tonight. After seeing what he did to Lettuce and Zakuro, he's bound to do it to Ichigo…..and soon, might I add."

"Yay! We're finally here!" they heard Ichigo shout from the other room.

"Think about what I've said, Shirogane."

She left him. Ryou wondered about his past before getting off the bus. _"Mint, you were a young love, and if memory serves, you left me first. You were the first to get a boyfriend, tell me we were just really close friends. I cared for you like a sister after loosing mine, Lettuce too. But Ichigo is different. I don't know why, but she is." _

"Ryou? Are you coming?" Ichigo said, breaking his train of thought. Ryou smiled at her before standing up. "Yeah, I am, don't worry."

…………………………………………………………………

"I'm leaving guys!"

"Just be back for practice in an hour," she heard Ryou shout.

"Will do!"

She walked outside where Masaya was waiting for her, with a black 2005 Chrysler Crossfire ((Might I add, those are really cool looking cars)) waiting for her. He had put the roof down and opened the door for her, like a perfect gentleman. ((Me: gag))

They drove into the country as the sky started to darken, signaling that nightfall was approaching. The couple drove to the bluffs and watched the sunset, kissing each other on the way. The stars finally set into the sky when Ichigo even bothered to glance at the time.

"Oh God! I am so late! It's already been three hours and Ryou told me to be back for practice in an hour! Masaya! We need to go back."

"Meo, you really know how to break the mood…..when a guy is trying to make his move…"

"Excuse me?" she questioned. Masaya pulled over by another bluff, and the grin on his face was scaring Ichigo a tiny bit. "Masaya?"

He clicked a button on the door and put up the roof. He then gently touched her keg, and the feeling sent a chill up her spine, where as hours ago, it had made her feel safe. Ichigo tried opening the door only to find it locked. She was now terrified as Masaya started kissing her and fumbling with the buttons on the front of her shirt.

"Get off!" she shrieked. Trying to push his away was not effective though, because he had pinned her down.

"There's no point in yelling, kitten. You are locked in this car, and we're in the middle of nowhere. No one can come help you."

"_No…please….someone….anyone…."_ she thought. _"Ryou."_

As his name whispered through her head, she heard the cracking of glass. She opened her eyes to see Ryou, a large branch clutched in his hands. He grabbed for Ichigo and pulled her from Masaya's grasp. Placing her gently on the ground, he turned around to slam his fist as hard as he could at Masaya's eye.

Ichigo huddled into a little ball. She hung onto her knees and cried, hoping this was all some nightmare. Maybe, she'd wake up in her bed at home, and none of this would have ever happened.

"Ichigo!" Ryou practically screamed, gently trying to calm her down. She resisted. "No! Get away from me! Stop it!"

"Ichigo, please, I won't hurt you!"

"No! Just get away!" she screamed, struggling against him. He felt her hot tears his hands as he held onto her with all his might. "I'm not letting you go, ok? Just please calm down. Don't be scared….I won't hurt you."

Ichigo stopped moving and trusted the man who held her. "Please….don't let go, Ryou." And then, her body seemed to droop more, as if she was no longer holding herself up. "She must have cried herself to sleep…" though Ryou as he lifted her up onto his back.

"You think you've won, don't you?" a voice said.

"Masaya! I thought…."

"You thought I was unconscious, don't you?" He stepped forward, and was forcing Ryou to step back, until they were on the edge of the bluffs. He then punched Ryou in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards off the bluffs.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you, Ryou. But I think the media will appreciate it when I tell them that I tried to stop you from killing yourself and Ichigo, and how you jumped off the edge. And how about you say hi to your sister for me?"

…………………………………………………………………

((Ok, I was thinking of ending the chapter here, but you all deserve a longer chapter!))

"_Wh….where am I?"_

Flashbacks flooded into Ichigo's head, how Masaya had tried to take advantage of her, and how Ryou had rescued her. She scrunched herself into a ball again as she cried her eyes out, noticing Ryou was no where in site.

"Oh…you're awake…"

She looked up to see a familiar face. Ryou crouched next to her to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I thought your dad once said at a conference, 'Momomiya's are strong. And they certainly do not cry!'"

"I….I know…" she stuttered out. Her voice was being strained trying to say this to him. He sighed as he god closer to her, placing a hand on her head and pushing it into his shirt. "Since we fell down here and it got a little dirty…it's not the cleanest thing in the world. But if you want to, you can cry into it."

Ichigo wasn't afraid of holding back her tears anymore. She sobbed loudly into his shirt, Ryou stroking her hair, telling her everything was going to be ok.

"You know, our old boss told us there were some people down here. He thought they were both dead though. And he told us if they weren't…"

The two mean Ryou had seen earlier in the tour were back, along with some of their friends. Including Masaya. Ichigo hid inside of Ryou, praying that someone would come and help them.

"And you know what? We haven't seen you guys for years! How 'bout we give them a happy three brothers greeting?"

Pai, Kish, and Tart dropped from the edge of the cliff. Ryou recognized the get-up they had chosen. The three wore similar outfits like a uniform. And they had their deadly weapons with them.

(Quick descriptions:

Pai has on a turtle-neck matching the color of his purple hair with a black Matrix-like coat and black jeans. He also wears a belt with a strange symbol on it.

Tart: identical to Pai, his turtleneck is blood-red like his hair, Matrix-like coat, black jeans. Strange symbol found on forehead.

Kish: identical to Pai and Tart, turtleneck is dark green like his hair, Matrix-like coat, black jeans. Strange symbol found on chain around neck)

"But….you guys….."

"Yeah, we did break off connections with our old gang. But who ever said we couldn't have fun with our old rivals?"

Kish whipped out something that looked familiar to piano keys. But they had been shaved and when Kish through them, they cut through the men like knives. Pai looked to his left to see men charging at him. He sighed at how pathetic they were before take what looked like a bass guitar. He swung it at them, causing the men to break some bones.

And Tart helped Ryou and Ichigo escape, fending off people who were trying to chase them by using the two metal bars he carried in each hand. The other two brothers quickly caught up with them as they ran in the direction of the city. They made it back unharmed, but causing a few people to stare at the costumes the three wore.

…………………………………………………………………

"She's asleep now, right?"

"Yeah Kish. She's cried herself to sleep again. Must be from the shock."

"Well, good news is that idiot Aoyama has taken himself out of the tour. He's heading back tomorrow."

"Good. The world will be a better place when he leaves."

"You know Ryou…..this thing that happened to Meo….do you think that it happened to anyone else?"

"Yeah, and I don't doubt it."

"But…..we don't have any proof…."

"What do you mean! We've got that model, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Ichigo! Not to mention the other millions of women Masaya has probably harassed, including my sis….."

"What!"

"I mean…..never mind…."

"Wait a minute….did you just say….he did this…to your sister?"

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chappie. Hopefully it doesn't take you as long to read as it took me to write, because then you'll be reading this quite awhile. I started this at about 12:30, and its about 3 now. I might just set a review limit on this; depends on how good this chapter gets it. Well, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	8. Her Smile Brightens Everything

Everyone is very…strange…..

First I get lots of reviews. Then I get very little. Then I get lots again. Then I get little again. And then I get lots again. Are you all trying to trick me or something?

Ha ha! Just kidding. No, seriously, I am just kidding. I'm going to start making chapter quotes. I'll find a different quote for each chapter; one I like. You can suggest quotes too. The first three chapters starting now I will post my own quotes, then after that, you can start requesting. Note only one quote per chapter will be used. You can send in quotes now, but they won't be used until the third question. They CAN swear, but only swearing is allowed. Nothing else. Well, if its violence or something, go for it. But nothing else. Here's the first quote, since it's the Christmas season. It's a combination of my favorite lines from Foamy's newest clip, No Christmas For You.

'Tis the season to shut the fuck up and stop being a little whinny bitch! Leave the Christmas Folk alone! Or I'll beat you with a baby Jesus.

And since its also the holidays, everyone gets a plushie! Well, I guess you won't really be getting them, but you know what I mean. Ok, so for those of you who have profiles, I will scope them out, but for those of you who don't, prepare to get something you might not exactly like. But I will try to find out something about you. Next chapter will be different.

Alright, thank-you time!

Kay1fire

RyousRayne

Hikaritenshi2000

Kaya342

Mew Lizzy

Mayalen

Kaneko and Neko –TMM Rules

Forever-Sapphire

Firediva

Iluvboys

StrawberryNekoGirl

Nekoxlove

Animeluverchan411

Kat

Yoshiru

Mew of Fire

BloodyShadows

Chibi Strawberry Neko

Liz-Sakura

MusicLovaGirl

Mew Fire

I think that's everyone. I'm sorry if I didn't give you a plushie! Tell me next time if you didn't get one.

But yeah, don't own TMM, makes me sad.

"He…he did this…to Ichigo?"

"Yeah…..he did it to her. Right before she got really sick too. And she let him. She loved him so much…you should've seen the look on her face when she found out he didn't want her anymore. It was just….terrifying….and she was one of his first victims…"

"Wow…..I mean…..Ichigo? I never knew she would take it like that. She always seemed like she was….you know….fighting against it. Whenever guys made a move on her, she turned them down…"

"Yeah, including you…"

"Ok, for the last time, I am sorry I hit on your sister. It was once, it was a long time ago, it made her laugh…"

"It made me punch you?"

"Yes, you did punch me…by the way, that still hurts."

"Yeah….but I would do anything to hear her laugh once more….I'm actually glad you hit on her….cause that was the first time I had heard her laugh like that in a long time…I miss her…"

"Ryou, we all miss Ichigo. But…we're all moving on….and….we all keep her in a special place in our hearts…"

…………………………………………………………………

Ichigo's eyes opened as she glanced over toward the clock. It was 3:57. She put her feet on the floor, only to here some crunching noises under them. She picked up the papers and took a good look at them before realizing it was still dark and she couldn't read a thing. She turned the light on and gasped at the title. It was labeled, "My Beautiful Strawberry", written by "Ryou Shirogane", and dedicated to….."Ichigo".

The last name he hadn't written down yet. But she just knew it was to her_. "Oh my gosh…Ryou's in love with me…."_

…………………………………………………………………

"Pssst! Kish!" she said when they took their break from practicing. "I need to talk to you!"

"Why are we whispering?" Kish questioned.

"I need to talk to you alone for a minute!"

"Oh, okay!" he said loudly and excitedly, causing everyone to stare. "Uh…I mean, okay," he whispered to Ichigo, who slapped her head.

…………………………………………………………………

"So Meo, what's the deal?" he asked. "You finally realize you can't resist me and you want to go out with me?"

"Where did that come from?" she asked him. Kish just laughed. "Don't worry, I'm only kidding. I've got my eyes set one someone else. So why did you want to talk to me?"

"Ok, first, I've got something really important to tell you. And I really hope you don't do anything to rash after hearing about it, and it's a secret. I've trusted it with Ryou, now I'm trusting it with you because it has to deal with the question I want to ask. Are you following?"

"Eh….kind of…..just tell me already."

"Okay….my real name isn't Meo."

"….Okay, then what is your real name?"

"My real name is Ichigo Momomiya."

"You're….you're that guy's daughter! The one that's been missing for about a month now! They think you're all dead!"

"Kish, calm down! Okay, my next question is that I found this last night in Ryou's room," she said, handing him the sheet of paper with lyrics and musical notes on it. Kish glanced at it. "You're point?"

"Is….Ryou…..is Ryou in love with me?"

Kish gave her blank stare, and then started laughing hysterically. "Ryou! In love with you! Oh please Ichigo. You seriously don't know what this paper is about. But I can see why you're confused. We all thought Ryou stopped writing these."

"Writing what?"

"Oh that's right! You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"You and Ryou's sister shared the same name…..and man, he always wrote songs about how much he loved her and how much he missed her after she died. This must be one of his latest creations."

"So…it's for Ichigo Shirogane….and not me?"

"You bet!"

Ichigo was a bit disappointed. She didn't know if she wanted Ryou to love her or not. He had left so many hints for her behind, and she was starting to like Ryou a lot more too. So she just sighed. "Well, thanks Kish."

"Eh, no problem. We better get back; looks like we're going to start practicing again."

…………………………………………………………………

Ichigo was blue all through practice. Ryou noticed that she wasn't all happy and peppy like usual, and found it very…..nerve-wrecking. It just wasn't normal to have her not bouncing off the walls with excitement. _"I've got to cheer her up somehow…."_ **((Important Message at Bottom; Please read once you finish the story, thank you!))**

"Ichigo? Do you want to go out once we're done practicing? Concerts tomorrow, and you don't look all that good. Maybe I can help you feel better."

"Like….like a date?" she said. She was still pondering what Kish had said to her, wondering if he was lying. "Maybe he had lied to ease my nerves or something…."

"Sounds like fun!" Ichigo beamed. Ryou was happy to see her smile return to her face. _"Her smile brightens everything…"_

…………………………………………………………………

After taking her out to eat, he took her to a near-by park. It was getting dark out and there were many stars in the sky. They were wearing some of their most casual clothes, hoping to not be discovered by the paparazzi. "Here, this is my favorite thing about this park," he said. He took her to an opening, and told her to stand on one of the holes in the concrete. He stood on a hole not far from hers. "Ok, three, two, one…"

Water shot up from the holes. Every second it shot up from a different hole. "You tricked me you meanie!" Ichigo whined. But she noticed he had not tricked her at all, and that he was soaking wet to. But unlike her, Ryou was laughing. He started to run around and the water shot up with him. "Come on, Ichigo!"

She beamed again, and joined him in running around the area. The water stayed on for fifteen minutes, and shut off again. The two were laughing their heads off; both dripping wet. Ichigo began to shiver. "Come on; I have one last place to show you…"

…………………………………………………………………

He took her to a grassy hill. It was still green and out in the country. She could see all the stars as they shined in the night's sky. She could also feel herself getting closer to Ryou. He was holding her close, making her warmer. They were both still wet and the wind blew at them, but the two couldn't feel the cold, because they were keeping each other warm with only the heat coming from their bodies. And it was the happiest feeling Ichigo had had ever since she had become a rock star.

Woah, don't review just yet! Listen, because I'm having a little contest! One of my reviews can get into the story! Yes, you heard me, one of you can get into the story! You just have to answer these three questions. One is from Tokyo Mew Mew, the other from a miscellaneous movie, and one from a miscellaneous manga! Here they are…

Q1: Tell me who said this in the manga Tokyo Mew Mew: "Did…you just…CALL ME OLD!" ((Hint: it's from vol. 3))

Q2: In the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) what phrase does Willy Wonka say to state he does not like gum?

Q3: Name one of Yuu Watase's creations.

The one who can get the most of those right wins and will be added in as a character in the next couple of chapters. All you need to send in with the review is the answers and the name you would like to be called. The contest will end when I post chapter 9. Thanks to all who take the time to read this and to all who participate; if there is more than one winner, I will either add you both in or draw from a hat; depending how many people win. Good luck! Read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	9. Replacements

Sorry its been taking me so long. Damn that science project; its taking up all of my time! Grrrrrrrr! Well anyway, the winners to the contest…..First, the answers.

Ichigo. She said this to Tart after he called her an old hag, which resulted in her calling him a midget.

Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most. There were lots of people who got the three questions right, and I'm sorry, but I narrowed it down to the people who had the phrase exactly as he said it.

Yuu Watase has been known to write Shojo manga for ages T+. So far from what I know, she has written Imadoki, Fushigi Yuugi, Ceres, Alice 19th, and Absolute Boyfriend. (If you have never read Absolute Boyfriend, its in the magazine Shojo Beat. Its really cool; I suggest it to people)

And now, the winners, and then I will answer reviews!

Liz-Sakura

Mayalen

Cheri Saru

Yoshiru

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress

Karli

Sadly, the final part of the contest was to tell me the name you would like to be given if you won. And I only got names from 2 of the 6 winners. I congratulate all winners, but I have decided if there was one or more winner, there will be two who are added into the story. Those two are Liz-Sakura, who will be known as Kaguya, and Mayalen, who will be known as Mayalen.

Thank-you time! Today I will be giving out….uh…Rubba Ducks! Cause they rule! I collect them, they're like Rubber Ducks, only not made out of rubber, and they are dressed like things! They're awesome!

Niirososhi

Mew mew Fox

Hikaritenshi2000

Liz-Sakura

Emerald Fox Fire

Mayalen

Kat

Chibi Strawberry Neko

Mew Lizzy

Cheri-saru

Mew Kelcita

Kay1fire

Puddie1011

Ravefan

Mew Fire

Yoshiru

Firediva

Nekoxlove

RyousRayne

Kaya324

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress

Koiree

Sakura14o

Karli

MusicLovaGurl

Oh my…..YAY! Thank you so much everybody! This story has finally reached 100 reviews! And it's only on its 9th chapter! You can all help me out-review my sister! Her most is a total of 140-something. Anyway, thanks everyone, that was one of my first goals when I came to Fanfiction . net; to reach 100 reviews. And now my second goal; to beat my sister!

I do not own TMM. It took me an hour to write a reply to all the reviews. It'll probably take another hour to write this. Oh dear; at least it's Sunday. Nor do I own Carol of the Bells.

"Come on Ichigo. We have to get back," Ryou said, getting up. Ichigo was still dazed from it all, she had had such a good time; a much better time that when she had been with Masaya. This was just the thing that had cheered her up. "Thanks Ryou for taking me out tonight. I had a great time."

…………………………………………………………………

Ryou and Ichigo walked the rest of the way to the hotel. A soothing melody was playing inside of Ichigo's head. "Wow, whoever that person is, they can really play a saxophone."

"Eh? Ryou, you can hear the melody inside my head too?"

"What do you mean inside your head?"

"Uh…nothing," Ichigo muttered. She noticed the music was getting louder and louder. And after they passed an apartment building, it got softer. It was really bugging Ichigo to know who was playing that music. "Um…Ryou…you go back to the hotel by yourself. I wanted to check out a shop I saw." She turned around and was gone before Ryou could stop her. "Just be careful, Ichigo."

She was in the exact spot she was minutes ago, and was standing where she could hear it the loudest. But she couldn't see anyone in sight. And then she looked up to see a girl with short brown hair playing the saxophone, while a girl with long brown hair watched her.

"That was brilliant, Mayalen!" cried the long brown haired girl. "You are sure to win the talent show, no doubt about it!"

"If you don't beat me with your singing, Kaguya! I mean, everyone is always saying you have the voice of a goddess! I know that playing this thing isn't going to get me far. I mean, how many people do you know like jazz?"

"I like jazz" Ichigo said. The two girls looked down at her. "I thought that was really good playing."

"Well thanks," Mayalen said. Kaguya got up and climbed onto the bars of the fire escape. "Wait, Kaguya!" Kaguya jumped from what looked like four stories, landing gracefully onto the ground.

"Kaguya! You shouldn't be so reckless!" Mayalen said, climbing down the ladder, clinging onto the bars of the ladder and onto the saxophone. She jumped from the ladder, trying not to land in the puddle. "I hope it doesn't rain again," she said, knowing that water and saxophones don't mix.

"You are really good at playing the saxophone! You are so good, I thought when I first heard it, a professional was playing!"

"Oh please, stop it, your making me blush," Mayalen said modestly. "I really am not that great…"

"Not that great! Mayalen, are you crazy! You are the best saxophone player around! I mean seriously, you are the best! You are so much better than that Scott Joplin guy or whatever!"

"Um…Kaguya…Scott Joplin is a pianist…"

"Oh yeah…but you can play piano better than him too!"

"You play piano too?" Ichigo asked with great interest. Back home, she had learned to play piano, violin, and clarinet.

"Yeah, I do."

"And she can play trumpet, baritone, clarinet, bass clarinet, tenor sax, baritone sax, oboe, guitar, I mean, she spent her whole life dedicated to music, and she's been playing instruments since she was five!"

"Kaguya!" Mayalen said, turning a deep crimson color.

"Mayalen, you are too modest. If I were you, I'd hold my head up proud that I could play all those instruments. But sadly, I can't."

"Oh but Kaguya, you are so good at sports, and can sing really well too!"

"Well geeze, once you put it that way…"

"My name is Meo!"

"Hiya! If you haven't noticed, our names are Kaguya and Mayalen! We've been the best friends since kindergarten!"

"Hey Kaguya…can I hear you sing?"

"Huh!"

"I want to see how good you are! The way Mayalen says, you're really good! I want to see too!"

"Well, if you really want too…and since it's almost Christmas…yeah, why not?"

_Hark how the bells_

_Sweet silver bells_

_All seem to say _

_Throw cares away_

_Christmas is here_

_Bringing good cheer_

_To young and old_

_Meek and the bold_

_Ding dong ding dong_

_That is there song_

_With joyful ring_

_All caroling_

_One seems to hear_

_Words of good cheer_

_From everywhere_

_Filling the air_

_Oh how they pound_

_Raising the sound_

_O'er hill and dale_

_Telling their taile_

_Gaily they're ringing_

_While people singing_

_Songs of good cheer_

_Christmas is here_

_Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas_

_Merry Merry Merry Merry Christmas_

_On how they send_

_On without end_

_There joyful tone_

_To every home_

"Stop!" Ichigo said. Kaguya immediately stopped, Ichigo's head looking down at the ground. "Oh come on! I am not that bad!"

"That's not it…..that was…that was…" Ichigo slowly lifted her head, to reveal tears of joy, "Beautiful! I've never heard anyone sing Carol of the Bells so beautifully! You hit every note and you had the timing perfect and…wow!"

"Well when you can't think of a song to sing for a total stranger, sing the song you're using in the talent show."

"I have an idea! Both of you come with me!" Ichigo said. She grabbed both of them by the wrist and tugged them along toward the hotel_. "I can't wait to see the look on Ryou's face when I bring these two girls in!"_

…………………………………………………………………

Ryou sighed. Since Masaya had left, they hadn't found anyone to take his spot in the concert. _"It would be a miracle if someone would just jump up and say…"_

The door slammed open.

"Ryou! I found replacements for Masaya!"

"Wait a minute…you mean the concert Masaya Aoyama was in?" Kaguya questioned

"Yeah!"

"Oh…….oh my….Oh my fricken….."

"Kaguya, please don't start swearing," Mayalen said. A huge smile crossed Kaguya's face. "No, don't you get it, Mayalen? This could be our big break! I mean, a school talent show is a school talent show, but a concert! With thousands upon thousands of people! This is huge!"

"Woah, wait a minute!" Ryou said. "Meo, who are these people, and why did you say they're replacements for Masaya?"

"Hey, if we are, can we get our money back? We bought tickets for that concert to see you guys and Mizakuse, but we think Masaya is a total pot-head!"

"Kaguya! I am sure Aoyama doesn't use pot…"

Ryou broke out into hysterical fits of laughter. "Masaya….a pot-head…" he said between laughs. "Well so far, they qualify. But the question is, are they good enough?"

"Are they good enough! Ryou, are you insane? Mayalen was the one we heard playing the saxophone!"

"Hmmm…well then, she's in…..but what about her?"

"Hey, I have a name you know!" Kaguya said. "Do I need to sing again? You know if I get picked and I have to keep singing, I'm gonna wear out my voice!"

"Just sing," Ryou demanded.

"Touchy, touchy! Don't worry blondie, I'll sing. What do you want me to sing?"

"Eh….sing….something from this country….that's not classical….something modern…."

"Well sit back and prepare to be amazed as I sing the second verse and the chorus of Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee!"

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to find_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away _

Ryou was silent as he pondered what to do with Kaguya. He looked deep in thought and minutes passed before he finally gave an answer. "Well…I must say strawberry, you picked out some pretty good applicants…"

"I know, aren't they both amazing!"

"However….Masaya had only one block of singing worth 45 minutes…"

"Hey, is it possible we could extend it by about 5 minutes? Then Mayalen can have 25 and I'll have 25."

Ryou thought this over, but this didn't take him as long. "That sounds pretty fair. Welcome aboard, girls."

Mayalen and Kaguya high-fived each other. "We did it! Our first concert!"

"Now the question is, do you want to continue on the tour with us?"

"Huh?" Mayalen and Kaguya asked at the same time.

"You see, we have a whole world tour. The concert tomorrow night isn't the only concert. This could interfere with your studies…"

"We'll tell the school we're going on vacation!" Kaguya declared. Mayalen looked worried, which included her famous line following Kaguya's declaration, "Kaguya, don't be so reckless. We should really think this over. He means that we'd probably have to drop out of school."

"Well since you put it that way…..I say we still do it!"

"But Kaguya….I really think we should think this over…."

"Mayalen, it wouldn't be the same if you didn't come with. We've got the whole rest of our lives for studying, but this? This is our one big chance to make it big like we wanted to so badly when we were little. So are you going to come with me and make our dreams come true, or are you going to ignore it and keep on going with our dull lives."

"Wait…our?"

"Yeah, because if you're not going, then neither am I."

Mayalen thought long and hard, and this thought had always come up in her head a thousand times in her wildest dreams. But now her dreams were becoming a reality. "I want to go….and if I don't anyway…I'm dragging Kaguya away from her dreams…."

She grasped her best friend's hand. "Ok. I'll go. You can count on it!"

Wow! That took me forever! I hope I don't write one this long anytime soon. This was pretty much murder on my eyes! Anyway, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	10. Taken Away

Merry Christmas Everyone! I'm giving this chapter to you as a Christmas present. I wasn't going to post in this story until after Christmas, but you've all been really good reviewers, so I thought you should be rewarded with it early! So first, the thanks to reviewers. And today, I will be handing out silly putty! Silly Putty to all reviewers! Throws packets of silly putty out to reviewers

**Sishi**

**Merissala**

**Emerald Fox Fire**

**Crystal101**

**Mew of Fire**

**MewCherry (Cheri-saru)**

**Kagura-The Living Wind**

**Zoey2832**

**RyousRayne**

**BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress**

**Chibi Strawberry Neko**

**Mew Lizzy**

**Kay1fire**

**Nekoxlove**

**Liz-Sakura**

**Iluvboys**

**Mayalen**

**Hikaritenshi2000**

**StrawberryNekoGirl**

**Yoshiru**

**PrettyPinkSugar**

**MusicLovaGurl**

Well, on with the long chappie! Its long and there is fluff! Ryou/Ichigo fluff! Yay fluff!

**I do not own TMM. I'm putting this in bold from now on so you all know where the story starts because the reviews confuse me! I don't own I'm Gonna Getcha by Shania Twain either.**

Mayalen burst into the dressing room the girls shared the night of the concert. It was also the night of their school dance, and with the concert starting at 4, they would supposedly be there by the time it ended.

"Oh my gosh, Mayalen, what's wrong?" Kaguya asked, running up and hugging her friend who was now in tears. She sobbed, trying to answer, but the words wouldn't come out. "Please tell us what's wrong, Mayalen," Ichigo said sadly. Mayalen calmed down a bit before choking out an answer.

"Kyle was supposed to take me to the dance! And when I went to school telling them we wouldn't be back until later…..oh man, it's horrible!"

"Please tell me what's wrong? Does it have something to do with Missy?"

"Well, I went to see the bulletin board, and my grades were hanging up there!"

Kaguya paused. "Uh……I don't really see a problem in that. The teachers always say you're a marvelous student who gets all A's and does their work neatly. They also say you're very polite…"

"No…..hanging on the board with it….it was blown up to a really big size, and it said….in big red letters…that I was a loser! And there were pictures of me hanging up there, stick drawing of me, and one said 'Class A Geek', another said 'If you're so smart, stop coming to school', and oh, there were even worse ones up there!"

"It's alright Mayalen. Don't worry! We'll show those punks who they're dealing with!"

"Well, that's only part of it. I found out Missy put those things up there! And….and….." Mayalen broke into sobs again.

"And what! What did she do! At the dance when I see her, its going to be all-out war!"

"No….before that…..Kyle said he didn't want to go out with me because I was a geek! And then I found out that he's taking Missy instead!"

"That….that…..that little conniving, lying bitch!"

"Girls, is something wrong? We heard the door slam, and then we heard someone crying?" the guys came in, looking worried.

"Mayalen's date dumped her for someone who pulled a nasty trick on her. He actually believed it!" Ichigo shouted in rage. Kish pondered this for a moment, and the other guys stared at him. "Look, he's actually thinking, that's a first!" Tart exclaimed. Kish sent a nasty glare his brother's way, and Tart got really scared and hid behind Pai.

"Well then, let's show them they're wrong! How about I take you to the dance?" Kish said, smiling at Mayalen. Mayalen stopped crying, her eyes becoming all shiny.

"You'd…really do that for me?"

"Of course! A guy who dumps his girl for another, and when she made him dump you by means of a nasty trick? Unforgivable to do that to a woman! We can all go! It will be fun!"

"And Pudding can take Tar-Tar!" Pudding exclaimed, popping out of nowhere and scaring everybody.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Kaguya and Mayalen are on in two minutes! Better get out here, girls," a stage manager shouted. Mayalen wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thank you, Kish." She started to put her saxophone together. In a matter of seconds, it was assembled and tuned. "Lets rock!" said Kaguya. "Or in your case, jazz!"

…………………………………………………………………

While Mayalen played a soothing, beautiful jazz version of Greensleeves ((I love Greensleeves!)) Ryou thought about his conversation with Masaya over the telephone. Masaya was already back in Japan.

PHONE CALL EARLIER

"I guess you didn't stop the tour yet, huh? Well a bunch of people are probably going to riot, because they aren't three acts, like everyone paid for…."

"We found your replacements."

"What! You found a replacement! Who!"

"Two girls. Ichigo picked them…."

"Wait….did you just say Ichigo?"

"Uh….gotta go, bye!"

Ryou slammed down the phone. _"Damnit! I just blew Ichigo's secret!"_

END PHONE CALL

"_I hope Masaya doesn't do anything I wouldn't do."_

"That was the beautiful Mayalen! And now, ladies and gentlemen, I, her best friend, Kaguya, will sing some soothing songs for you! I will clarify now that this is a performance of the song I'm Gonna Getcha Good, and I do not own anything from it!"

_Let's go! _

_Don't wantcha for the weekend_

_don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life_

_yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious_

_and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate_

_and I'm gonna get me some land_

_  
Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run _

_Honey_

_love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone_

_when you find that someone_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should_

_I'll getcha good_

_Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it_

_here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and _

_you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run _

_Honey_

_love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone_

_when you find that someone_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should_

_I'll getcha good_

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby_

_I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey_

_yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run _

_Honey_

_love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone_

_when you find that someone_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry about that  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should_

_I'll getcha good_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!_

The fans screamed at her brilliant interpretation of Shania Twain. "If you liked that song, check out this next one!

…………………………………………………………………

"Hello everybody! How did you like Mayalen and Kaguya!" Ichigo shouted into the microphone. The fans screamed wildly as Mayalen and Kaguya, still standing on stage, took a bow. "Thank you and goodnight!" the two shouted together. "This next song doesn't feature Ryou and me singing, but instead Kish will be singing it! How's that sound!" The crowd cheered once again, especially all of the Kish fans.

_I Hate You (So Much Right Now)_

_Kish: I hate you_

_And I know you hate me too_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Ichigo: I hate you _

_Get a clue_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Ichigo: Darkness dwells in my heart_

_You know to well you tore me apart_

_You don't stop, you continue to push and pull me_

_Ichigo and Kish: I ask why _

_What were your intentions when you tried to hurt me_

_And I_

_Won't follow you anymore_

_Kish: I hate you_

_And I know you hate me too_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Ichigo: I hate you _

_Get a clue_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Kish: Time and time again, you say you're always change_

_But it's never any different from before_

_You'll never change, you'll never change_

_You set this all upon yourself_

_And now how I feel is all because of you_

_Ichigo and Kish: I ask why _

_What were your intentions when you tried to hurt me_

_And I_

_Won't follow you anymore_

_Kish: I hate you_

_And I know you hate me too_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Ichigo: I hate you _

_Get a clue_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Ichigo: It's all your fault_

_You are to blame_

_I know I will_

_Never be the same_

_Kish: I hate you_

_And I know you hate me too_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Ichigo: I hate you _

_Get a clue_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Kish: I hate you_

_And I know you hate me too_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Ichigo: I hate you _

_Get a clue_

_I hate you so much right now_

_Kish: I hate you so much right now_

…………………………………………………………………

"You've all been a brilliant audience! We were going to make that last number our closing song, but since you've all been so great, we'll sing one more!" Ichigo said after about six or seven songs.

_Standing On My Own_

_Ryou: Every time I fell_

_I try to stand back up_

_But someone's always there to help me on my way_

_Somehow I feel_

_I won't ever get anything done_

_Because I'm not even standing on my own_

_Ichigo: Why can't you see_

_Just let me be_

_Who I am and who I want to be_

_Is it a crime_

_Don't waste your time_

_Cause I don't need help from you anymore_

_Ichigo: I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: (I wanna stand on my own)_

_Ichigo: I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: (I wanna stand on my own) _

_Ichigo: I don't need you anymore_

_So just head out the door_

_I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: (I wanna stand on my…)_

_Ryou: Falling to hard_

_Getting up to fast_

_I wanna set my own pace, go my own path_

_Fall down, get up_

_This is all moving to fast_

_Why can't you just let my live my own life for once_

_Ichigo: Why can't you see_

_Just let me be_

_Who I am and who I want to be_

_Is it a crime_

_Don't waste your time_

_Cause I don't need help from you anymore_

_Ichigo: I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: (I wanna stand on my own)_

_Ichigo: I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: (I wanna stand on my own) _

_Ichigo: I don't need you anymore_

_So just head out the door_

_I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: (I wanna stand on my…)_

_(Kish, Pai, Tart, and Ryou freestyle on their instruments)_

_Ichigo: I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: (I wanna stand on my own)_

_Ichigo: I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: (I wanna stand on my own) _

_Ichigo: I don't need you anymore_

_So just head out the door_

_I'll learn to stand on my own_

_Ryou: I wanna stand on my own! (The word "own" echoes and fades)_

The cheers got louder and louder as they finished the song. "Thanks everybody, you've been great!" she yelled as the five of the walked off the stage. That was the end of the concert, and everyone else left as well, except for those many people who tried to sneak back and get autographs. All attempts were thwarted by security guards.

…………………………………………………………………

"Woah, lets go to this dance and relax for once in our lives!" Kish said, kicking back in the tour bus.

"Did you guys ever bring anything nice to wear when we started touring?" Ryou asked, giving Kish a questioning look.

"Uh……."

"I take that as a no," Ryou finished, sighing. "Typical."

"Well, I have this!" said Kish, holding up his gang uniform. "This is the nicest piece of clothing I have! See how squeaky clean it is!"

"How did you manage to get the blood stains off?" Tart questioned. Kaguya and Mayalen jumped. "BLOOD!"

"I am NOT letting my best friend going with some crazy lady-killer!"

"Woah, settle ladies!" Kish said. "I just got into a fight with some guys who were harassing Meo. And they weren't being so non-violent themselves either."

"Well….."

"No more questions! Let's get to that dance and party!"

…………………………………………………………………

"Oh my gosh, did you go to the concert before coming here?" a classmate, Janina said to another classmate, Donald. "Masaya Aoyama is out of the tour. Guess who replaced him?"

Instantly, the members of the Mew Mews, Mizakuse, and the two girls came through the gym doors. Girls started screaming as the guys entered, and guys whistled as the ladies walked in. Missy, who was on the school stage talking on the phone up there, gasped and dropped the phone when she saw Mayalen walking into the school, her arm in Kish's.

"Wow! Check it out! Mayalen and Kaguya knew the dj would be late, so she brought The Mew Mew's and Mizakuse with her!"

"Woah! We're not here to play!" objected Ryou. But then again, everyone was looking at him angrily, yelling, "Play some songs! Play some songs! Play some songs!"

"Fine, will you all just shut-up then?" Ryou snapped. The gym became quiet, but when they managed to borrow some equipment from the band room, the gym was filled with cheering and whistling.

"I thought you said we'd get to relax," muttered Tart.

"Hey everyone, we're The Mew Mew's, and we're here to play until the dj comes!"

"I hope he comes quickly!" said Ichigo. She had been wearing a dress that she had brought on the tour that was pink and frilly. There were also areas of black in the dress."

"Miss Goth Lolita, you need to sing now!" said Ryou through clenched teeth. ((If no one knows what Goth Lolita is, its dressing up like an old Victorian doll, only you look more gothy. Go Kamikaze Girls!)) An annoyed look on her face, she screamed, "One, two, three, four!" and they started playing on their instruments.

_(Just Wanna) Scream At You_

_((Interlude is whispered))_

_Ichigo: I just wanna…_

_Ryou: ((Screaming)) Scream!_

_Ichigo: Please just let me… _

_Ryou: Scream!_

_Ichigo: you are why I… _

_Ryou: Scream!_

_Ichigo: And so I…_

_Ryou: Scream!_

_Ichigo: At you_

_Ryou: Looking back in time_

_I realize_

_All the pain you put me through_

_Not by my side_

_Like you said you would_

_Ichigo: ((whispers)) And all I wanna do is…._

_Ichigo and Ryou: Scream at you_

_No reason to chase_

_Get out of my face_

_I wanna scream at you _

_No time for fun_

_Cause I'm on the run_

_From you _

_Ichigo: ((Whisper)) I just wanna…_

_Ryou: ((Screaming)) Scream!_

_Ryou: No time for regrets_

_So don't you dare fret_

_After all nobody's perfect_

_You thought you were_

_But you're not_

_Ichigo: ((Whsipers)) That's why I need to…_

_Ichigo and Ryou: Scream at you_

_No reason to chase_

_Get out of my face_

_I wanna scream at you _

_No time for fun_

_Cause I'm on the run_

_From you (("You" echoes))_

_Ryou: Yeah I'm on the run from you_

_I'll always run from you_

_Yeah always run from you (("You" echoes))_

_Ichigo and Ryou: Scream at you_

_No reason to chase_

_Get out of my face_

_I wanna scream at you _

_No time for fun_

_Cause I'm on the run_

_From you _

_Ichigo and Ryou: Scream at you_

_No reason to chase_

_Get out of my face_

_I wanna scream at you _

_No time for fun_

_Cause I'm on the run _

_Ryou: Cause I'm on the run from…_

_I better run from…_

_I'm on the run from…_

_Ichigo: ((Whispers)) You_

The crowd cheered and screamed like they were on fire. "Is that damn dj here yet!" Ryou shouted angrily.

"He's here, but he's setting up. Do one more song and you should be done," Mayalen yelled back in reply. Ryou let out a frustrated sigh before speaking to Ichigo. "We're doing the brand new song."

"But Ryou! We've only practiced it a couple of times! I don't think I'll be able to…"

Without warning, Ryou pulled her into a kiss. H held it for a couple of seconds as he heard the gasps of the students, some girls even crying. "Think you'll be able to do it now?"

Almost too stunned to answer, Ichigo mustered out a weak reply. But it also sounded like she was a little lovesick. "Yeah….."

_No Guilt ((Ichigo sings the whole song by herself))_

_You will see soon_

_The truth that's coming up to you_

_You forced this feeling onto me_

_But I'm not going to accept it_

_This feeling of guilt_

_You made me experience first-hand_

_But I'm better now_

_I've finally healed_

_And I have no guilt_

_No guilt_

_No remorse_

_I can hear you screaming_

_Your false tales_

_Telling me how I should live_

_I can see now it was all a bunch of lies_

_The light of truth seems brighter_

_Now that I don't believe you_

_This feeling of guilt_

_You made me experience first-hand_

_But I'm better now_

_I've finally healed_

_And I have no guilt_

_No guilt_

_No remorse_

_I can hear you screaming_

_This feeling of guilt_

_You made me experience first-hand_

_But I'm better now_

_I've finally healed_

_And I have no guilt_

_I have no guilt_

_I have no guilt_

_I have no guilt_

_I have no guilt_

The dj finally started taking requests because as soon as Ichigo was singing, she heard other music playing. "Thank you, and goodnight," she said, seeing as Ryou was so pissed off that he wasn't in the mood for it. Then she realized what it had taken to make her sing that song. _"Oh my….."_

"Meo, we're done now. Would you like to dance?" Ryou asked, a little bit cooled off. Ichigo's face became beet red. "What if he tries to kiss me again?" she thought. But as her head told her to say no, she wasn't listening. Her heart was saying, _"Go for it."_

"Um….sure," she said. She let him take her hand as he led her to the dance floor. Just as Ichigo had imagined a couple of seconds ago being what she would not like to do at the moment, a slow song came on. _"Oh come on! You're got to be kidding me."_

"If this makes you uncomfortable, we can always dance later," said Ryou.

"_Yes! Yes!"_

"That's ok. I think we should dance now," Ichigo said without thinking. She gently placed both of her hands on Ryou's shoulders, while both of his went to her waist. The feeling of someone touching her that low made would usually be fine if they were dancing. But since the encounter with Masaya, she shivered. Ryou removed his hands. "If you don't want to do this, that's ok. You don't have to be scared to admit it. But if you do, I'll tell you now that I'm not going to do anything."

She hesitated, but then nodded and let Ryou place his hands on her waist once more. And she felt that same strong, safe feeling she had felt after she had been harassed by Masaya. She was so happy, and felt secure. She slowly put her head on his chest, and they danced like that until the song was finished.

"_Please don't leave me, Ryou. I want to stay in your arms forever."_

"Ichigo, I have something to tell you. Could you please come with me?"

She nodded, and Ryou led her to the hallway where they could talk with some privacy.

…………………………………………………………………

((Ok, what would this story be if there wasn't any Zakuro/Keiichiro fluff?))

Zakuro sat on the side, watching Mint have fun dancing with a bunch of guys she didn't know. And then there was Lettuce, following Pai everywhere like a lost puppy. It looked like Pai was really enjoying her company, because they were talking and looked like they were having fun. Pudding and Tart were dancing with each other, while Kish was with Mayalen and Kaguya. She sighed.

"Am I the only one who's not having fun at this?"

"Excuse me, Miss," a man with a pony-tail said. As soon as he said this, there came a stabbing sensation in her foot, and soon, her lap was wet with punch.

"Oh no! I am very sorry! I didn't mean to step on your foot or spill punch on you…"

"Oh, it's nothing," shrugged Zakuro. She went over to the table that had all the food on it and grabbed the napkins. The man had followed her, and had grabbed some about the same time she had grabbed hers. Their hands touched, and both pulled away, blushing.

"My name is Zakuro. What is yours?"

"Keiichiro. I'm a student teacher here. I've finally completed my work, however, and will be graduating from college soon. But they invited me back to this dance as a thank-you. Of course, I have to chaperone."

"Cool. I'm with one of the bands."

"It must be exciting, traveling a lot and doing what you love…." Her face was blank as he said this. "Oh….is it not that fun?"

"Eh, it's ok. It just gets kind of lonely. I mean, Mint usually has a new guy about a month after she dumps the old one, and she usually stays with guys for an extremely long time. And Lettuce is getting married…to…Pai…."

"Did….I am sorry, it is none of my business."

"Especially since I had this huge crush on Pai since I was a little girl…sure, he was in a gang, but I admired him for that. I always thought we were meant to be….but, I guess we weren't."

"I am very sorry to hear that, Zakuro. I wish there was some way I could make it better."

"……You can stay here and talk to me while you chaperone."

"I think that would be very nice," Keiichiro said, smiling. They instantly started talking to each other, reviewing childhood memories, sharing secrets, and Zakuro felt as though she knew Keiichiro really well, like he was a long-lost friend.

…………………………………………………………………

"Ichigo…..this might come as a shock to you….and after what happened with Masaya….this might….scare you….or make you feel a little insecure…"

"_So just hold me again, and I'll feel safe."_

"Ichigo….ever since I first found you lying in that puddle….oh…I kind of put Kish up to asking you to be the lead singer. I had a really good feeling about you. But what I didn't realize was that this feeling was my own, and no one else felt it…."

"Ryou…..what are you trying to say?"

He walked up to her and held her. He held her as tight as he could. "I love you, Ichigo Momomiya."

There was a long pause. "Wait a minute…..Ryou….when I was in your room once…after that whole incident…I slipped on a song sheet. The title was 'My Beautiful Strawberry' and it was dedicated to Ichigo….did you dedicate it to your sister?"

Ryou chuckled. "You've got one thing right. My sister's name was Ichigo. And, like you, she got hurt by Masaya. I think it's partly his fault she died. She was a very sick girl to begin with, but she meant the world to me. Did someone tell you the name The Mew Mew's was her idea? Yeah, but I really think that when Masaya dumped her, she just lost it. She stopped eating, and she didn't talk to anyone. Within a week, she was gone."

"Ryou….I'm really sorry…."

"But 'My Beautiful Strawberry' wasn't dedicated to her."

"But then…..who?"

"Do I know anyone else named Ichigo?"

"Yeah, me, but….."

What do I call you form time-to-time?"

"You call me strawberry, but I…."

Ryou tightened his grip on her. She looked deep into his blue eyes. "The song was for you, Ichigo Momomiya. For you and no one else."

Ichigo was speechless. Shock overcame her, a million things swirling in her head. She didn't realize what Ryou was doing until their lips touched. Her eyes opened even wider, and Ryou broke from her. "Strawberry, do you not know that when you kiss, you're supposed to close your eyes? It's a rule."

He leaned forward to kiss her again, and this time, her eyes closed. He pushed her closer to her, to deepen the kiss. _"Ryou….I…I love you too!"_ she thought as they kissed. She had finally put the pieces together. They broke, and she knew it was safe to tell him. "Did I ever tell you why I ran away?"

"No, you said it was none of my business."

"Well….you know that song we sing together? Stand On My Own?"

"Yes, I do. I wrote it when the Mew Mew's first became a band."

"Well……in my life….I could never do anything by myself. Someone was always there helping me. I don't mind help every now and them, but….I was…surrounded. I couldn't live my life because it wasn't my life. I needed something to show I could survive, even though I had had a life of depending on others. So I ran away from home. And then three days later….it all went black…..I hadn't had anything to eat, or drink in days, and hadn't had a decent night of sleep either."

"That could explain why you fainted…."

"Ryou….I don't have any regrets about running away. In fact, meeting you was….."

A scream was heard from the gym. The two turned their heads and left their own private little world, walking back into the gym. People were running around crazily while a man in black stepped forward. In all of the commotion, Zakuro and Keiichiro got separated. "KEIICHIRO!" She shouted for him. She heard him call her name once, but the masses of people were too loud and it was too crowded, and the two were separated and probably wouldn't be able to find each other.

"There she is!" one of the men in black shouted, pointing to Ichigo. Someone came forward, and he was surrounded by the men in black. They all stepped aside when he had reached Ichigo.

"DAD!" she shouted. "How did you get here? How did you find me?"

"I came here as fast as I could after a very nice man called me on my cell phone telling me where you were! You should thank that man, Ichigo."

"Wait….you're Ichigo Momomiya!" gasped Mint. The one who's been missing for two-to-three months!"

"Yeah…..I am," Ichigo sighed after a long pause, a defeated look in her eye.

"Yes she is. And she is coming home with me now…."

"Dad, wait! I don't want to go back home!"

"Well you are going?"

"Who tipped you off, dad? Who! I never gave Miwa and Moe enough information….."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…..or should I say Meo!" came a familiar voice.

"Well, here he comes right now!" her dad said. Ichigo's face twisted with furry as she saw who it was. "MASAYA!"

"Ichigo! You lied to us! You told us…..I mean…..you stupid…." Mint said, nearly in tears. "I really thought you were my friend…."

"I am your friend, Mint!"

"Friends don't lie to each other!" she snapped back. "You know what guys? This tour is over! I don't know about all of you, but I'm heading back to Japan tomorrow."

"Wait! Please! Dad, let me go!"

"No. We're going home now. Say good-bye to your little friends."

"RYOU!" she shouted, reaching for him. Ryou ran forward, reaching out to her, hoping he could pull her back to him. But instead, the door shut in front of his hands. With all the commotion, everyone evacuated the building, and Ryou couldn't see a thing. When everyone else was gone, only he, the rest of his band mates, the members of Mizakuse, and Pudding.

Ryou fell on his knees to the floor.

For the second time in his life, a girl named Ichigo was taken from him. And for the second time in his life, he felt he would never see her again.

Ok, this is at least 3,000 words without this note, the songs, or the above notes. Are you happy? This chapter was fluffy and long. To me, that's a good combination. Well, my sister had 146 reviews for her top-reviewed story, which has 24 chapters. I have the same number of reviews, with half of the chapters; this story had 10 of today. Oh yeah! And hopefully, this will get me reviews to get ahead of my sister! So thanks everyone! You helped me beat my sister! ((Everyone goes to review sister's story)) That's not funny. Well, this was a Christmas present, so **MERRY CHRISTMAS**! Won't post until after Christmas. So read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	11. Don't Ever Let Me Go

Well, I better get this up before December 30th. So its time to reply to reviews!

Chibi Strawberry Neko

Yokie

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress

Lauren

Kagura-The Living Wind

Liz-Sakura

PrettyPinkSugar

Kokari

Nekoxlove

RyouLovaGirl

Mayalen

Kay1fire

Firediva

Hikaritenshi2000

StrawberryNekoGirl

Leo's Starlight

Mewmewgurl

Anonymous

K paradox

Mew Lizzy

Kaneko-101

Onto the chapter!

I do not own TMM.

Ichigo sat in her room. I had been one whole week since her father had pulled her away from Ryou, and that's all she ever did. She sat in her room, refusing all meals and calls. She only left to go to the bathroom, and it was right next to her room. She was getting thin, and was tired, even though she spent most of her time sleeping. Her skin was becoming paler and paler by the day.

"Ichigo? Please come out?" her friends Miwa and Moe ushered from outside of the door. Ichigo just looked over from her spot over by the window. She sighed and slowly watched to the door. She opened it and gave a weak smile to her friends. "Sorry guys….I just haven't been the same since I came back home."

"Well come on! There's a Masaya Aoyama TV concert on in five minutes!" Miwa said. She shuddered at his name, but managed to give her friends another weak smile. "I….I'm not really into him anymore…."

"Well just come watch it with us for old times sake…please?" Moe pleaded. Ichigo sighed again and nodded, as she walked to the living room, the first time she stepped out of her room not to use the bathroom. "I don't see why they just can't watch it in my room, "thought Ichigo.

…………………………………………………………………

"Eh, commercials. Want me to get some popcorn?" Miwa suggested. Moe beamed at the idea while Ichigo just stared at the TV. An ad came up, making Ichigo look closer….

"The Mew Mew's are back, with their brand new cd!" the ad said, showing a picture of all four members of the band. "Miwa, come back in here!" Moe yelled. Miwa returned holding a bag of un-popped popcorn, just as they flashed a large picture of Ryou. Ichigo stared at the screen with wide eyes. "Ooh! It's Ryou Shirogane! He's so hot!" the two girls echoed at the same time. Tears filled Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo…..what's wrong?" Miwa asked. A knock was heard on the door and Ichigo didn't get up to answer it. The butler answered the door, and inside the room walked Masaya Aoyama. "OH MY GOD! IT'S MASAYA AOYAMA!" Miwa and Moe shrieked at the same time. The singer acknowledged them with a shiny smile. "I came here to speak to Ichigo, ladies," he said in a super-sweet tone. ((Gag))

The two left to the kitchen, as the commercials had cut and Miwa didn't want to get popcorn anymore. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth.

"I want you to be my girlfriend again…."

"No."

"Come on, Ichigo. I mean, I am so sorry for that incident…."

"Which one? Trying to rape me? Sicking your gang on me? Sending me home!" she screamed.

"Ichigo, please," he said, grabbing her wrists. She managed to slip one hand free and slapped him as hard as she could. "You don't want to be with me, and you're not really sorry! You just want to be with me…because I'm me! I'm Miss Ichigo Momomiya, and I can get anything I want, and I hate it! So get out of my face, you creep!" she screamed. Masaya just smirked. "Don't worry, I'll find a way, and when I'm done, you'll be begging me to be my girlfriend."

He turned around to leave, and Ichigo ran back up to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and began to cry. She went threw her drawers and threw out her clothes in rage. "Why, why did he bring me back! I don't want to be here! I want to be…."

"_I want to be by Ryou's side." _

She hiccupped as a small piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket, and she wandered to her desk to write down a song of her own.

…………………………………………………………………

She sighed, wishing this would ever get to him. And then she picked through her pocket and unfolded the tiny scrap of paper. On it was the phone numbers of all three members of Mizakuse.

She tried Zakuro first. At the sound of Ichigo's voice, Zakuro put down the phone.

Next was Lettuce. She didn't know if Lettuce was actually busy, or if she was just ignoring her. The phone kept ringing.

And then there was Mint, the girl who probably hated her most for this whole scandal. She dialed the numbers and Mint picked up right away. "Mint….its Ichigo…"

"Oh….I'm sorry, but I don't speak to liars. Please call back never…"

"Wait!...Don't hang up…..please…"

"And why shouldn't I? I don't like to be messed with, Ichigo, and boy, did you cross the wrong path when you thought of lying to me! And I can't believe….you just left Ryou!"

"I didn't! My dad dragged me…Masaya…"

"Don't go blaming this all on your dad and Masaya! You didn't even put up a fight! You just accepted that you were being dragged away and just reached out your hand hoping he would grab it! I mean….why…..how could you break his heart like that? He thinks you don't like him!"

"But…..Mint….please…listen…."

"…..you've got two minutes….."

"I….I love Ryou…..and…I am locked in….please…can you help me escape?"

"……..Maybe……."

"Mint! Ok, I am sorry for lying to you…I mean….I need to do some things by myself……but…I need your help escaping…please?"

"……Well…..when you put it that way…what's the plan?"

"I can't get out of the house. The only way I can get out is going to a party my parents are throwing tonight down town. If you were to come dressed as my driver…"

"Are you serious! Me! Your driver!"

"Mint!"

"Ok, ok, fine. What time?"

"My regular driver comes at five. If you could come about fifteen minutes before…."

"Alright. That gives me a couple of hours….uh…where do you live?"

"Look it up, Mint. I'm sure some psycho posted it on the net."

"Right….well then, I'll see you then…."

"Wait!"

"What else could there possibly be!"

"A secret code. It will be 'no guilt'."

She sighed. "Fine." The phone clicked, and Ichigo put it down. I gotta get ready then" she said.

…………………………………………………………………

The song she wrote in her bag, she prepared herself at 4:45. "Mint should be here soon…"

"Miss Ichigo, your driver is here. And they said something like……no guilt…..could you know what that might mean?"

Ichigo smiled. "Its nothing. I'll be on my way now."

…………………………………………………………………

"Do you know where Ryou is?" Ichigo questioned.

"No……not really….do you think you have any clues?"

"……..Is there maybe a shrine to his sister?"

"Actually…yeah…..there is……at his parent's house," Mint said.

"Step on it!" she shouted.

…………………………………………………………………

When they reached the house, Ichigo asked Mint where the shrine was. Mint told her it was in the back of the house, where the garden used to be. "And Ichigo….good luck."

She smiled. "Right. Mint, you better hide. By now, they've probably figured out I've gone awol again, and are following us."

Without another word, she dashed into the house. Every time she took a step while running, it felt like she was taking up too much time. Time seemed to slow itself as she raced to the back door of the house. She opened it and smiled, only to find that Ryou wasn't there.

A frown replaced her smile. _"He must not be here,"_ she said. It wasn't long before she fell to the ground and began to cry.

"_I wish…..I wish I could find him…"_

Ichigo dried her tears. Mint had added in while they were escaping that no one had seen Ryou in days. _"Maybe I'll never find him."_

She dried her tears and walked back through the door. Saddened by the fact that she may never see Ryou again, her tears watered, blurring her vision. The front door was soon within arms reach and she was just about to pull it open when she heard a faint noise upstairs. It had sounded as if something had fallen.

Ichigo, frightened as ever, decided to be brave and go check it out. She slowly walked up the stairs, thinking of what it could be. A burglar? Another gang member? A runaway?

_Or maybe….it was Ryou._

With that thought in mind, she ran up the rest of the stairs. Hope filled her heart once more, as she pinpointed the exact room the sound had come from, and almost kicked it open.

And there was Ryou.

"Oh…..hi," he said. He had the same dull look in his eyes Ichigo had had for the past week. She got closer to him and smiled. He noticed that she had gotten a tad thinner and sighed. "Not eating much lately, huh?"

"Yeah….just…wasn't hungry…."

"Ah….I see."

"Ryou…..um…." words could not describe how she felt at the moment. So she just handed him the song she had written.

**Message from the Heart**

**I **_hope you can forgive me_

**L**_oving you has never been so complicated_  
**O**_h, you bet it is_  
**V**_ery complicated, but I love you so much_  
**E**_very bone in my body aches for you_

**Y**_ou make me feel so safe_  
**O**_ver and over again, hold me_  
**U**_ntil the end of time_

**R**_ight now, I wish I could be with you_  
**Y**_ou're the only one I love _  
**O**_nly I hope you can forgive me, and hold me_  
**U**_ntil the end of time_

He smiled. "This…this is really good, Ichigo…" he said.

"Did you find it?"

He paused. "Found what?"

"The secret message. The reason its called message from the heart is because there is a secret message in it, and it comes from deep within my heart. And it's the message….that shows I wrote this for you, Ryou…..and…I know this sounds silly….but if you can't find it….try using your heart, and not your eyes."

Ryou scanned the paper over and over again. He sighed. "I can't find it, Ichigo."

"Use your heart….and not your eyes."

He scanned it once more, looking deep within it. And this time, he found it.

**I LOVE YOU RYOU**

He looked at Ichigo. She smiled at him, and then saw a flicker in his eyes. His dull eyes seemed to glow, and they looked alive again. He pulled her into a hug, holding her as tight as he could. Once they broke free of the hug, he gave her a kiss.

A passionate kiss to seal their love for one another. Ichigo pressed against him harder, deepening the kiss, and Ryou did the same. Her hands wandered down his chest and up his shirt, massaging his chest. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and he could have sworn he heard her moan.

Once they separated, out of breath, he held her even closer that before. He kissed her neck as they sat there together. And Ichigo was finally able to say what she had wanted to say at the dance.

"I love you, Ryou….don't ever let me go."

I think that's the most intense kissing scene I've ever written. 0.o Yay me! Lol, yeah, a big accomplishment in my life! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope it doesn't take you too long to find the secret message either. Heh heh, I am very crafty in mysterious ways. 0.o Well, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	12. The Tour Is Back On!

Ok, since Christmas is over, I am no longer giving out stuff for reviews. Sorry. And now that I've gone over some rules, I will no longer be answering reviews unless they are questions. Sorry everyone. I will post a list of who has reviewed as thanks to all. I will also begin editing past-chapters to get them in the same format. Hey, last time I didn't follow the rules, my story got deleted. That was years ago and the story sucked, but I actually like writing this and do not want it deleted. And I am very if it confused everyone who has me on their author/story alert list into thinking I posted about 10 chapters. I replaced 3-11, and posted 1. Sorry for the confusion. So thanks to all who reviewed!

**Suma Susaki**

**Emerald Fox Fire**

**Merissala**

**Liz-Sakura**

**BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress**

**Bautchchic**

**Barbie Girl 1223**

**Mew Lizzy**

**DarkWingedAngelMairiel**

**Mayalen**

**Kagura-The Living Wind**

**Yoshiru**

**Iluvboys**

**Firediva**

**Sakuranbo-Chan**

**Whiteneko45**

**Hikaritenshi2000**

**SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane**

**K paradox**

**Mew of Fire**

**Kay1fire**

**Mewmewgurl**

**Yokie**

**RyousRayne**

It means a lot. And guess what! Rocking with the Runaway now has 200 reviews! Can you believe it!

And I've come to a decision; one I hope I don't forget. I will be graduating May 2009. As soon as I graduate, I will begin working to have this story published. Of course, I will change the names, except for maybe the names Ryou and Ichigo. It will still take place in Japan. And I will probably keep Mayalen and Kaguya in the story, only I'll change the name Kaguya to Liz to make it more understandable for those who don't watch anime or read manga. I've already started drawing a book cover.

And another thing, I've learned how to make sprites over vacation, and they'll be going up on my site soon. And I have three Rocking With The Runaway sprites; Kish, Pai, and Tart in their gang uniforms. I hope to put them on my site soon. Well, on with the fic; I might not post for awhile after this because its almost the end of the semester and I have finals coming up. My art final is on a guy named Cy Twombly. How cool is that!

I do not own TMM. Someone asked the question of where Mayalen and Kaguya went? Well, they'll be coming back in this chapter, along with another character. Ooh, but I don't want to give everything away just yet; you'll have to read to find out.

"This is your sister….." Ichigo said. She was in the shrine she had visited before. It was sort of like a greenhouse, grass covering the floor, plants all around. It had a glass ceiling and concrete walls. In the middle of the shrine was a statue of an angel made out of concrete, and on the walls were pictures of her with her family, drawings she had done, school work. And there were candles. Lots of candles.

Looking at a picture of his whole family, Ichigo noticed she looked nothing like his sister. She had blue eyes like Ryou, the blonde hair like Ryou; the only thing she noticed was that his sister kept her hair the way she did; in two pony-tails.

She could feel Ryou breathing, his chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled. Her head was rested on his bare chest, and she couldn't have felt more at peace. And she felt she had made a good decision of waiting. The only clothes they had ditched were there shoes, socks, and Ryou's shirt.

"_This is exactly how we met."_

"Ichigo? You know you were….deceived by Masaya…right?"

"Do you have to bring that up at a time like this?"

"Well….you're not the only one….Zakuro has been too….and so has Lettuce….in fact, back when Masaya was a gang leader, she was his girl. He treated her like trash, yet she swore that when things got better, her and Masaya would live together. But when he got famous…..he ditched her. He told her he didn't need her anymore.

About a month later, Pai found her by herself. Him and the others were still in their gang, and Pai recognized her and knew Masaya had abandoned her. So he took her to his gang leader, and Lettuce was offered a position in the gang, as a spy. And she was pretty good too.

Pai has some sort of connections with Zakuro. And when him and his brother's told the gang leader they were leaving, she was devastated. That was about the time Mint and Zakuro were looking for a third singer. So Pai took Lettuce with him, and told Zakuro to let her be in the band. She agreed, and they got along just fine. Lettuce had a really pretty voice too, and the three complimented each other.

This was around the time my sister was alive, but she'd only be living for a couple more months. Well, Masaya came to our house telling my parents since fame, he'd turned over a new leaf. I didn't believe him, but my sister and parents did. He got close to my sister. A little too close. He tried to force her, like you, only there wasn't anyone to stop him. So he had his way with her. It destroyed her inside. My parents never found out; I was the only one she ever told."

"Ryou…."

"And then he went to Zakuro, and she didn't know about his past. And Lettuce didn't tell her because she was scared he would do something to her if she told anyone. And then she saw them together, and thought he had changed for good. Truth be told, he did the same to Zakuro. Zakuro, however, didn't like Masaya after that. Only hers was a totally different way of hating him, different from my sister. And she was able to move on without help, because right after it happened, she told him never to touch her again and that she was breaking up with him.

After Zakuro, he went back to Lettuce. Lettuce hadn't known about Zakuro, and agreed. And Lettuce got treated the same way. She was destroyed more than my sister. That's the reason I decided to go out with her. I saw Lettuce almost as a sister, and thought if I asked her, she would forget. So I didn't let her get too close to me. After that, I thought she'd get a little tired of me and break-up. But whatever I did, she just became more infatuated with me. And then…..well….I told her I only saw her as a sister. I didn't give her the reason's why I went out with her, or that I had seen her as a sister all along.

I thought she had taken it easily, but she hadn't. Then she found out her parent's were getting divorced, and that her mom was really sick. That's when Pai stepped in to help. I never knew that all this time, Pai had a soft spot in his heart for Lettuce until after he told me that he wanted to marry her.

This whole tour, you're probably wondering why Masaya came with. If you see put all of the pieces together, it all fits. He was after Mint since the trip began……and then he saw you."

"You mean….because of me…..Mint didn't get…."

"But Mint's smarter than that. She figured out what Masaya had been up to, and would have said no on the spot. But because Masaya is like this…..he probably would have forced her into some sort of relationship, making her his toy."

"Ryou…..why doesn't anyone do anything?"

"Well it's good to see you're alright," a voice came, making Ichigo and Ryou bolt upright. "Who's there?"

"I am so happy you guys made up, but seriously, when you guys take forever like that, you scare people into thinking something bad has happened!"

"MINT!" Ichigo whined at her for ruining the moment. "You scared me!"

"Well it looks like we all finally found you two," Zakuro commented. The members of Mizakuse and the rest of the Mew Mew's were gathered around the two in the greenhouse. Pudding was there as well.

"We need an answer, and we need one now guys. We never really cancelled off the tour, just the concerts that had been coming our way. And…well….we were wondering if you wanted us to still have the rest of the tour. We'll be going to Europe since all of the concerts in the U.S. were either cancelled or finished," Kish said.

"But….what about Masaya's part? Mayalen and Kaguya are still in America…."

"Not necessarily…." Kish added. The two stepped out from behind the door. "Hey! You didn't think we'd sit in America while you guys had the rest of your tour after this whole thing was settled, did you?"

"It's nice to see you two worked things out," Mayalen smiled.

"Zakuro," Pai said, staring at her. "I have something here with me to repay what you've done throughout my life, sis."

"Wait, you two are brother and sister!" Ichigo gasped.

"Technically, no. When Tart was about three, Kish about five, and Pai about seven years old, they lived in an orphanage. My parent's said I needed someone around to socialize with, and they claimed I wasn't exactly the most charming girl they'd met. So they adopted someone from the orphanage to be my sibling, someone about my age."

"What happened to Kish and Tart then?"

"They stayed at the orphanage. But after about three months of living with my family, Pai had had enough. He wanted to go back to watch over his brothers. So I helped him escape. Years later, Pai came to me, telling me to let Lettuce into the group we had started. And I told him I didn't need to be repaid," Zakuro explained.

"I know, but I thought I'd do this as thanks for everything," Pai added. "You may come out now," he said.

Into the room stepped a man with long brown hair tied into a pony-tail with blue-grey eyes. ((I actually looked at a picture of him, and I couldn't tell if it was more blue or grey))

"Keiichiro….."

"Hello there, Miss Zakuro," he said, smiling. Zakuro looked to Pai with a little glitter in her eyes and a small smile, as if to say, "Thank you."

"Hello there, Mr. Akasaka!" Kaguya and Mayalen said in unison.

"Hello girls," Keiichiro said.

"We've come to an agreement that he can come with us on tour. That is, if its ok with you, Zakuro."

"Yeah….sure……fine by me," Zakuro said in a dazed sort of way. She could feel her heart pounding and her knees shaking.

"And you know what, Mayalen? Mr. Akasaka is really good at playing the piano! He can help me sing and help you with some background music to the songs you play!" Kaguya said excitedly. "This is how we get big, Mayalen! We'll be playing concerts in Europe! It's always been a dream of your to play in Europe, isn't it?"

"Well yeah….I've wanted to ever since I was a little girl….."

"Then it's settled! Yahoo! I can't wait!" Kaguya shouted excitedly.

"We should all go then. Ryou, are you ok with leaving this place for now?" Kish asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me…..but we've got to start practicing right away. Everyone does. You guys to, okay? Kaguya and Mayalen, you've got to go pick out songs you want to do in at least three days advanced of the concert. No picking them out and ad-libbing your way out of it, got that?"

"Yes sir!" Kaguya said, saluting him.

"Alright. I can do that," Mayalen said.

Everyone started filing out of the greenhouse. Everyone except Keiichiro and Zakuro, who just stared at each other. "You two coming?" Pai asked before leaving the two alone.

"We'll be out in a couple of minutes. Wait for us," Zakuro answered. Pai left the two alone, and they continued staring at each other for about another minute and a half.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Zakuro started.

"Me either."

"I missed you."

"Me too."

The next words wouldn't come out of Zakuro. She wanted to say something along the lines of, "I really like you. I want to get to know you better so we can become more than friends." But nothing was said as they stared at each other for another two minutes.

"We should go then," Keiichiro gestured toward the door.

"Right."

The two walked out together and not another word was said.

Chapter 12 is declared done. But that doesn't mean the story is done! No, the story continues. We'll watch as love blossoms and Masaya and Ichigo's father get dragged into the story once again. But I've said too much. Don't want to give it all away. Anyway, read and review, over and out.

-Nibzo


	13. Fighting

Its 1:50. And I'm just writing this now. You must all think I am incredibly insane. But school gets out early because of early dismissal, and I should have an easy day Friday. I've had major writers block, and now all of my finals are finished! Whee! Yes!

So, to thank all reviewers…

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens**

**Yoshiru**

**Mew of Fire**

**RyousRayne**

**RyouLovaGirl**

**SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane**

**Whiteneko45**

**Yokie**

**Kaneko-101**

**DarkWingedAngelMairiel**

**Kay1fire**

**Mayalen**

**Chibi Strawberry Neko**

**BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress**

**Hikaritenshi2000**

**Emerald Fox Fire**

**Mew Lizzy**

**K paradox**

And to anyone else who reviewed. You guys rock!

I do not own TMM.

Ichigo yawned. "Morning everyone," she said. They had arrived in Europe that evening, and were driving to their next concert destination. It was about 7:00 AM. She didn't remember much from getting on the bus until now, except that she had fallen asleep in Ryou's arms.

"Ryou, are you up yet? I wanna sleep," moaned Kish, who had been driving while everyone else had been sleeping. Mint had been awake for hours, only getting about three hours of sleep, but was still refreshed. "Quit your whining and go to sleep. I'll drive."

"Why thank you, Mint!" he said, bending over and kissing her hand. Mint began to blush as she moved forward into the driver's seat to take control of the bus.

Pai had also been awake. But most people knew not to let Pai drive. He always acted so serious, but truth be told, everyone knew he was a horrible driver. ((And everyone else is now thinking, "I thought Kish would be the horrible driver and Pai would be the safe one?"))

"Ah, I'd take over for you, but we're only just getting our permits now," Mayalen said with a yawn. She was sleeping, but was such a light sleeping and at the sound of Kish's talking woke up. Kaguya on the other hand was still fast asleep.

"Are we there yet?" Kish moaned.

"Is three more hours considered 'there yet'?" said Mint. Kish groaned once again. "Lets stop somewhere to eat. I'm hungry…."

"Do you want to get there quickly or not?"

"Well I won't be able to survive on an empty stomach."

"Oh fine! We'll pull over here!" Mint said. They had stopped at a fast food joint much like McDonalds. "Mint….I don't think the bus will fit through the drive-up," Kish commented.

"Okay everybody, up and at'em! Breakfast time!" Mint shouted as loud as she could. Everyone woke up except Kaguya.

"Kaguya, you have to wake up now…" Mayalen said, slightly shaking her.

"Oh Azusa…….I love you…." She said in her sleep.

"Yo, sleepyhead, wake up," Kish said, poking her. It turns out, she moved in her sleep too, and swiftly pulled Kish into a hug. "Oh Azusa…..I'm so glad you love me too….."

"What the! Let me go!"

"Kiss me, Azusa…." She said before kissing Kish. Tart, who had happened to walk by and watch all of this happen, thought it was another funny moment! So he grabbed the camera Ichigo had set on the floor and took a picture.

Kaguya was now stroking Kish's hair. "Ugh….this might take awhile; I have no clue when she'll get up….just get me an egg-sandwich or something…."

"Yes sir, Azusa!" Tart said jokingly. All it took was a scary glare from Kish to send him running.

Two minutes went by. Then five. Then ten. No one returned. Kish was getting bored. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he yelled. Kaguya's eyes shot wide open and smacked him without even looking. Once she got a better look….

"Kish, you pervert!"

"Good morning sleeping beauty…"

"What the hell did you do to me! Crawling in bed with me, that is so sick you sicko!"

"You're the one who grabbed me and started calling me Azusa!"

"What! How do you know I was dreaming of a guy named Azusa!"

"Because I am the man of your dreams…."

"That isn't funny! Tell me why, you stupid sick little…."

"Because you were sleeping. We stopped for breakfast. We tried to wake you up. You grabbed me!"

"I so did not!"

"Hey Kish, I got those pictures developed! Technology is great, huh?" Tart said. "Look, here's one of the two lovebirds, Azusa and Kaguya!" he declared. Kaguya grabbed the picture from Tart and shrieked.

……………………………………………………………….

"Ryou, I need to talk to you for a moment…" Pai said. They had been waiting in line for at least ten minutes, Kaguya and Kish had not come in yet, and now Tart was missing. Ryou had nothing better to do, so he decided to go talk with him.

"What's up?"

"It's about Ichigo," Pai said flat out. "Look, I know you two are really into each other, but you can't let this go to your head."

"Do I ever let things go to my head?"

"Well, I guess not, but fair warning. You do know that Ichigo is probably 16. That means she's a minor. You guys can't get too cozy; otherwise it could result in something really bad. And since she's runaway as well..."

"I get what you're saying, Pai. Don't worry; nothing like that will happen."

"Good. Because I don't want both of our lead singers eloping or something." He walked away, checking if they were farther up in line than they were five minutes ago.

……………………………………………………………….

"We're all back….." Mint announced when they were coming back into the bus. And no surprise, Kaguya and Kish were still bickering.

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"You're the one who didn't struggle enough!"

"You're the one who grabbed me in the first place!"

"You're the one who didn't even put up and effort to wake me up!"

"You're the one that….."

"Guys, stop it!" Lettuce yelled, getting between the two before they ripped each others head's off. "He's the one who started it all."

"For the last time, you're the one with the crazy dreams! You're the one who grabbed me!"

"Just shut-up, alright! It's your entire fault anyway! My dreaming has nothing to do with it!"

"Why I oughta…."

"They're gonna kill each other, aren't they?" Tart said to Mayalen.

"Most likely," she said before stepping in. "Okay you guys, stop it. You better get used to each other. We'll be living with each other for awhile, so we my as well at least try to get along."

"You were never my favorite person in The Mew Mew's anyway!" Kaguya shouted at Kish.

"You're just a stuck-up brat that knows how to sing!"

"Bite me!" Kaguya said, sticking up her middle finger.

"When, where, and how hard!" Kish retaliated.

"JUST SHUT-UP BOTH OF YOU!" Mayalen shouted as loud as she could. It obviously blew them away, because they both became silent and just stared at her.

"Wow…..I've never seen that side of you before, Mayalen…." Kaguya said.

"Can we please get this bus on the road?" Mayalen said. Mint once again took over the driver's seat.

"Stupid bastard," Kaguya whispered under her breath.

"Cranky bitch," Kish said under his.

As if on cue, they both stuck their tongues out at each other at the some time, which followed by a hit on the head from Mayalen.

……………………………………………………………….

"Looks like those two finally are quiet," Ryou said. He looked back at Kaguya and Kish who had both fallen asleep. They were both several feet away from each other. Ryou and Ichigo laughed back at the moment of the fight, when it had looked as if a war would break out if Mayalen hadn't of stepped in.

Ryou considered what Pai had said earlier. And then he realized that he never did find out how old Ichigo was. "Hey Ichigo. How old are you?"

"I'm turning 18 in two days…."

"What! You're turning 18 in two whole days!" Ryou said, shocked.

"Yeah, hard to believe, huh? And hey, at the concert, we can announce my birthday on stage!"

He specifically now remembered Pai's words. _"A minor…….only 16….."_

"_If she's 18, she won't be a minor anymore…."_

"You were thinking something dirty, huh?" Ichigo smirked at him.

"What! No I wasn't…."

"You're blushing! That means you were! Dirty thoughts, control yourself Ryou!"

It was true that his face was now a couple shades of red darker than it originally was. But those thoughts aside, a new problem arose….

"_What do I get her for a gift?" _

That should be enough for now, right? I just want to say I am very sorry if it seemed your characters (Mayalen and Kaguya) were out of it in this chapter. I just thought maybe it'd be funny if she had this big fight with Kish, and this was the only thing at the moment I could think of her fighting over him with. Add a little humor to the story, ya know? And the guy Kaguya was talking about in her sleep, Azusa? Not the same Azusa from Hot Gimmick. I hate him, I just borrowed his name for the moment. Well, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	14. One Wish

Hola everyone! Me no espanol! XP

Ha ha! I just said hola and that I don't know Spanish. That is very akward.0.o Heh heh, but whatever! Its time to announce all of the reviews! Thanks you guy guys, you all rule!

Kagura-the Living Wind

May101hotbabe

Lunasun72

Jksucksnodoubt

Firediva

TrueLoveIs4Ever

Nekoxlove

BreeluvsRyou

RyouLovaGurl

Anonymous

Yoshiru

Muttz

LiStEn2UrHeArT2

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress

Liz-Sakura

Mew of Fire

Kaneko-101

Kay1fire

DarkWingedAngelMairiel

Yokie

SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shirogane

Mew Lizzy

RyousRayne

Mayalen

K paradox

Mewmewgurl

Alright, now back by popular demand (even though it never was here and never left) He is chapter 14!

"_I have one day to get her a gift…..and right now I am completely broke…."_

Ok, so after the moment on the bus, the "safe" driver Mint decided that when Kaguya woke up, she would give her a couple of extra hints on driving and let her take the wheel. Not the best idea, since Kaguya got into another fight with Kish, which resulted in a car crash because she wasn't paying attention to the rode. Since Ryou was the only person who at the time could find his wallet, he ended up paying for the ticket.

And then he ended up paying for gas. And low and behold, they had to stop by a mall to get gas. Mint took forever in there, and in the end she didn't by a single thing. It was Tart who saw a new video game he wanted. But he forgot his money on the bus, and Ryou also ended up paying for that.

And now with most of his money gone and not getting paid until after the concert, he only had five dollars. Ryou sighed. It had been a day since all that happened, and now that they had finally reached their destination, he only had one day to find a present that Ichigo would love within a five dollar limit.

He passed a jewelry store, looking at all the things inside. He knew Ichigo would have loved any of those things, but right now he couldn't get her any of the items in the store.

"Oh my gosh! It's….it's Ryou Shirogane from The Mew Mews!" the shopkeeper said, opening the door. Ryou instantly went on the alert, just in case she had some crazy customers inside that happened to like him. "Uh….yeah…." is all he could say, for right now he didn't have enough energy to run. "Do you see anything you like?"

"Uh, yeah, but I'm a little short on money now…thanks to some people," he muttered the last few words.

"Well I have a daughter who's just crazy about you! I know, in exchange for an autograph, I'll give you something for free!"

Ryou smiled. This day was looking a little better for him. "Alright then, sounds like a good deal!"

……………………………………………………………….

"Sure, Ryou, this is a good deal! This looks like a stupid cat collar!" he said. The woman had given him a ribbon with a bell on it, and a clip on the back. "She tricked me into giving her an autograph for this piece of crap! Damnit!"

He jumped as he felt something furry brush against his leg. He looked down although he was terrified, and found a small black kitten staring up at him. He sighed a sigh of relief and took a look at the kitten. "Ichigo would just love a cat like you…."

"_Wait a minute….."_

He noticed the cat had a collar around its neck that looked similar to the one he had gotten for Ichigo. And then he got the brilliant idea. Why not give Ichigo the cat? She was always stating how much she loved cats.

"Hey you, get away from that thing!"

He frowned. "Sorry sir…"

"That flea-bitten thing is going to the pound! I should give it a good wallop for escaping, damn cat!"

The kitten mewed for help as the catcher grabbed it around the stomach.

"Wait! That cat! It's….it belongs to a friend of mine!"

"Oh really? And do tell, what is this friends name, and what's the cats name?"

Ryou froze. He couldn't think much right now, and the catcher just smirked and walked off with it.

"Wait, I'll…..I'll give you five dollars for that cat!"

The catcher stopped. At the pound, animals went for free. This was his chance to make an extra dollar or two. "Alright sir, but it's a handful. You'll be taking care if it and running for stuff for it left and right!"

"I think I can manage, thanks." Ryou walked off with the cat in his arms. _"Now where to hide you…"_

……………………………………………………………….

It was the day of the concert. He was planning to take Ichigo to dinner that night before they had to prepare with the others to go on. They went on at 10, and Ryou and Ichigo left at six. After a nice dinner, Ryou took Ichigo back to the hotel to get her present.

And Ryou's luck, which hadn't exactly changed….

"Where did that thing run off to!" he said. He also noticed it had taken the bell that was supposed to be for Ichigo with it.

"Ryou, is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah Ichigo, its fine!" he lied.

"We have to get to the concert hall in ten minutes! Please hurry!"

Ryou sighed. It would take him a long time to find the cat and it had probably dropped the bell by now. He sighed in defeat as he left the hotel room empty handed. And then he realized that he didn't need a gift for Ichigo, and already had a back-up gift in mind.

"Ichigo, since today is your eighteenth birthday, I am going to grant you one wish. Now I am not a genie, and you have to wish for something…you know….that I can actually grant. You can wish for anything otherwise."

It didn't take Ichigo long to think about this. Apparently she had planned ahead. "The one thing I wish for….is you….I want you to be mine….I want you to marry me."

"Meow," a small voice came from behind him. It was the cat, carrying the bell made for Ichigo. "There you are!" Ryou gasped. He picked up the cat and looked drectly into Ichigo's eye. "Happy birthday, Ichigo."

"Oh Ryou! It's so cute! And look!" she said, taking the cat into her arms. She persuaded the cat into letting go of the bell. "We match!"

"You need help with that?" Ryou asked. Ichigo handed the bell to Ryou, who went around her and snapped it into place. It fit around her neck perfectly, and Ryou hugged her from behind. "It's looked beautiful on you," he said. He placed his head between the crook of her neck and took in her scent.

"Ryou, I was serious about what I was saying before. I do want to marry you…..I want to give myself to you…"

"You already did….did you know the day you appeared, it was my birthday?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…and you were the best birthday present I received that day…."

"So is it a yes or a no?"

"Hmm?"

"Yes or no? Do you want to marry me or not?"

Ryou sighed once again. "Can't we just stay like this…in this position….and not move…forever…"

"That would be nice….."

"Of course I'll marry you."

She dropped the cat ((poor kitty ;;)) and turned around the hold Ryou even tighter. She could actually feel herself squeezing the life out of him, and him doing the same to her.

"I love you, Ryou Shirogane."

"I love you too, Ichigo. And I always will."

Ok, so this was also a boring filler chapter. Yay--; The good stuff is coming up. The last two chapters were kind of….pointless. I just added them in there cause I felt like it.

Well, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	15. Dying

I take forever to write again, don't I?

Well the good news is, I've finally gotten out of my writers block. I was having a bit of trouble with part of this chapter, wondering what would be a good thing to put in it. And Sunday evening, I went to a funeral wake and BAM! Inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks! So thanks to all of my reviewers from the previous chapter….

Barbie Girl 1223

Mewmewgirl2005

Mayalen

BreeluvsRyou

Niirososhi

Liddoloner

Hogwartsboyzrhot

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress

Mew Lizzy

Firediva

Midnight 1987

Yokie

Nekoxlove

Hikaritenshi2000

PrettyPinkSugar

Yoshiru

K paradox

Mew of Fire

TrueLoveIs4Ever

Dragon Mistress of the Heavens

Kagura-The Living Wind

DarkWingedAngelMairiel

LiStEn2UrHeArT2

Mewmewgurl

RyousRayne

And thanks to all reviewers who have reviewed at least one or more of my chapters telling me that I am a good writer and that this story rockz your sockz! It makes me feel so happy!

Authors Note: Whispering in songs will now be represented by parentheses. Screaming will be represented by quotation marks. Dialogue in a song will be represented with a note that says dialogue and end dialogue

So without any further delay, chapter 15!

I do not own TMM. I do own the plot for this story, since I think I am the first one to think of a topic like this. If anyone else has, please notify me immediately!

"HELLO PARIS!" Ichigo shouted into a microphone. The crowd went wild as screams from people of all ages echoed throughout the stadium. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" she shouted again, looking pumped. So far, the day had been perfect for her. It was her 18th birthday; Ryou had proposed to her and given her the cutest cat she had ever seen. The bell still clung tightly to her neck. She gave a signal to Tart and he smiled, starting up the song with a beat.

**Like A Bird**

Sung by Ryou and Ichigo

_Ichigo: I feel like I'm trapped_

_Ryou: (Like a bird, caged, clip my wings)_

_Ichigo: I hate how you make me feel like that_

_Ryou: (Like a bird, silenced, let me sing)_

_Ichigo: I feel covered up_

_Ryou: (Like a bird, in the night, darkness)_

_Ichigo: Only you can set me free_

_Ryou: (Like a bird, fly, let me go)_

_Ichigo: I know you all to well_

_In your hearts my place to dwell_

_Let me go, set me free_

_Give me back the part of me_

_That you stole_

_Ichigo: I give more than I take_

_Ryou: (Like a bird, small, all alone)_

_Ichigo: And as you torment you slowly start to shake_

_Ryou: (Like a bird, hunted, slow me down)  
Ichigo: I think you'll never change_

_Ryou: (Like a bird, pattern, do it again)_

_Ichigo: You hurt everybody that's in range_

_Ryou: (Like a bird, killed, not killer)_

_Ichigo: I know you all to well_

_In your hearts my place to dwell_

_Let me go, set me free_

_Give me back the part of me_

_That you stole_

_Ichigo: Like a bird_

_I hope that one day I am free_

_Like a bird_

_You cage and single out only me_

_Ichigo: I know you all to well_

_In your hearts my place to dwell_

_Let me go, set me free_

_Give me back the part of me_

_That you stole_

_Ichigo: Like a bird_

_Ryou: (Caged, clip my wings)_

_Ichigo: Like a bird_

_Ryou: (Help me, set me free)_

_Ichigo: Like a bird!_

The crowd cheered as they finished there first number. Ichigo stepped back up to the mic and tapped it once to make sure it didn't make a ringing sound that would break everyone's ears. "As you know, The Mew Mew's have not made any music videos so far. So we've finally decided to make our first!" Ichigo said, and the crowd's cheering became louder. "So we'd like to perform the song we're using for it, a brand new song that no one has ever heard before! So here you go the premiere of Rescue Me!"

**Rescue Me**

Sung by Ryou and Ichigo

_Ichigo: My life is falling and falling_

_Spiraling down at top speed_

_There are others who fall with me_

_But there is always a hand that catches them as they fall_

_I'm getting closer to the ground_

_Will someone ever rescue me_

_Ichigo and Ryou: Rescue me_

_Set me free_

_Hurry on 'cause there's not much time left_

_Rescue me_

_Hear my plea_

_I just want someone to rescue me_

_Ichigo: Faster and faster_

_I can't control myself_

_As I get closer I fear I'm done for_

_I start to think that no one is coming for me_

_Ichigo and Ryou: Rescue me_

_Set me free_

_Hurry on 'cause there's not much time left_

_Rescue me_

_Hear my plea_

_I just want someone to rescue me_

_Begin Dialogue_

_Ichigo: -Screams in terror-_

_Ryou: Don't worry, I've got you!_

_Ichigo: I'm loosing my grip!_

_Ryou: I'm here to save you, so please hold on!_

_Ichigo: Please hurry!_

_End Dialogue_

_Ichigo and Ryou: Rescue me_

_Set me free_

_Hurry on 'cause there's not much time left_

_Rescue me_

_Hear my plea_

_I just want someone to rescue me_

_Ichigo: I just want someone to rescue me_

_Ryou: Here I come to rescue you_

_Ichigo: Rescue me_

……………………………………………………………….

"That has got to be out best concert yet!" Mint declared upon entering the bus.

"I know! I mean, I can't believe this is happening! It's like a dream come true, right Mayalen?" Kaguya said. Mayalen turned from her book, which she had brought backstage for intervals in-between the different shows; she would read and then watch her friends perform. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Hmmm….I'm always wondering why Mayalen is always so silent, while Kaguya has such a big mouth?" Kish wondered aloud. Kaguya turned toward Kish. "You want me to make your mouth bigger?" she threatened. "Then we'll actually have something in common."

"Guys, now's not the time to fight! We should celebrate!" Mayalen said. "And our behavior is like in this book!" she said, showing Kish the book.

"The Truth Teller's Tale?" he questioned.

"Yeah! I'm like Alede, the Safe-Keeper, and Kaguya is like Eleda, the Truth Teller!" Kish gave her a questioning look. "O…..k…..so I should call you Alede from now on?"

Mayalen sighed. "Never mind."

The phone on the bus rang. Ichigo went to pick it up, and when she lifted the receiver to her ear, she wouldn't be happy by the news the person on the other line gave.

This was the end of Ichigo's happy day.

"Ichigo! Is that you! If it isn't, you better put Ichigo on right now or I'll…."

"Miwa? How did….how did you get this number?"

"I've had it ever since you called me a couple of nights after you ran away? Why'd you take off again?"

Ichigo became infuriated. "If this is an interrogation, I'm hanging up…"

"Wait! I'm sorry, that's not why I called. It's your mom…."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. "What! What's wrong with my mom!"

"Well….she hasn't been feeling well….I mean, with you leaving and all, it took a toll on her, and when she found out you ran away again….well….she's really sick…and a doctor came….she doesn't have much time….."

Ichigo dropped the phone and fell to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly heard the voice from the phone, calling her name, asking if she was still there.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"_I have to be strong. Be strong, Ichigo."_

She got back up on her feet and started walking toward the door of the bus. Her friends also worriedly asked her what was wrong, what had made her so upset, but she didn't answer.

It was snowing outside. Ryou ran after Ichigo after she left the bus. "Ichigo, please, tell me! Why are you acting so strange?"

Ichigo stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry…but I have to go back home…."

"Wait….why! Why are you going back home, now of all times!"

Tears started to cloud her vision. "I'm sorry….but I have to hurry…."

She turned back around and started walking away. Ryou ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She pulled gently on it, until she realized he wasn't letting her go. She then ferociously tugged and struggled to get free. More tears started to fall as she kicked and screamed and begged for him to let her go.

"I'm not letting you go ever again Ichigo. I'll never let you go."

Ichigo fell into the snow and began to sob. She had tried to be strong, but it hadn't worked. Ryou wrapped his arms around her, giving her words of comfort. He patted her on the back and brushed her hair with his hand, telling her everything will be okay.

They sat like that in the snow for a good ten minutes. Ichigo was now a mess; sobbing and hiccupping in Ryou's arms. He gently kissed her over and over again, but nothing seemed to calm her.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Ryou asked her. She didn't respond for a bit, but soon chocked out an answer.

"Miwa just called. I need to go back, Ryou. My mom is dying."

Ryou pulled her into a tighter hug. "Alright then. We'll go back. But we'll go back together. I'll come with you, and so will everyone else."

Ichigo buried her head into his chest. "Alright, Ryou."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out for the best."

……………………………………………………………….

The flight over there seemed like days to Ichigo, when in reality it had only been hours. She vaguely remembered falling asleep in Ryou's arms, he had rocked her to sleep to calm her nerves. Mayalen was kind enough to call Miwa every once in awhile to see how Ichigo's mom was faring. Things didn't look to good, and once the plane hit the ground, Ichigo rushed for a taxi to take her home.

Ichigo didn't like the site she saw when she had arrived. Her mother was pale and very thin. But her mother put on a big smile once her only daughter had arrived.

"Um…guys….do you mind….if I talk to my mom for a bit alone?" Ichigo asked everyone. They all turned around, but Ichigo stopped Ryou from leaving. "You're coming with me. I want you to meet my mom before she leaves."

She took a couple of steps toward her mother's bed. She was smiling at her. "I knew you'd make it, Ichigo."

"I'm sorry mom!" Ichigo said. She didn't try to stop the tears from falling. "I…I'm sorry I ran away! I didn't know that this would happen! If I could take it all back…."

"Who is this man beside you?" her mother asked. Ichigo stopped and looked at Ryou. And then she questioned if she would really take it all back.

"My name is Ryou Shirogane, Mrs. Momomiya," he responded. "You have such a wonderful daughter."

"I see…..so the two of you are in love?" Mrs. Momomiya said, still smiling. "I always wondered when Ichigo would find someone that meant so much to her. Ichigo….I'm so happy for you."

"Mom…."

"Ryou…please….make my daughter happy….that is my only request."

"I will. I swear that I always will."

"Well…..Ichigo…this is goodbye…."

"Mom! Please, don't go!"

"It's alright, Ichigo. I've been this way for a very long time; your disappearance had nothing to do with it. Just remember that I will always love you." Her mother gripped her daughter's hand tightly.

And then, that firm grip disappeared, and the hand grew cold.

"Goodbye……mom. I…..I love you too."

She hugged her mother's body, tears streaming from her eyes. "Ryou…I think we should go."

"Right. Are you okay?"

"No…but I will be later…." She said. She turned around and gripped Ryou's hand tightly as they walked through the door of her mother's bedroom. Everyone got up and left with her, and they walked back out to the taxi, and went into a hotel to rent some rooms for the night.

……………………………………………………………….

"Kish…if you don't mind, I'm going to share a room with Ichigo tonight," Ryou said solemnly to Kish, who was his usual roommate.

"Wait…who does that leave me with?" Kish asked.

"Come on, Kish. You better not try anything, got that?" a voice came from behind.

"M…..M….MINT!"

……………………………………………………………….

"Why, oh, why! Why of all people do I have to share a room with you!" Kish complained. The two lay in separate beds, although Mint wasn't exactly paying attention to his rantings.

"Do you think Ichigo's okay?" Mint asked.

"Don't know….I mean, I hope she is…."

"Let go check on her," Mint said, getting up and going to the door. "There room is right next to us, and I'm sure the door is open…" Mint said, trying to open it. "Hey! They locked it! We're supposed to keep the doors connecting our room's together open in case of an emergency!"

"Don't nag," Kish said, pulling out a paper clip. He pushed it into the keyhole and sure enough, the lock clicked open. He slightly opened the door and immediately slammed the door shut after peering inside.

"Well, she's okay! End of story! Goodnight!" Kish said, jumping into his bed.

"What did you see?" Mint questioned. Even in the dark, Kish's face glowed red. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad…" Mint opened the door and slammed it just as Kish had. She then grabbed the paperclip from Kish and fought with the lock on the doorknob until it clicked, signifying it was locked.

"Or….maybe it is…"

If you know what exactly happened, don't tell the other reviewers. I want you who don't know to keep guessing and guessing and guessing until your ready to kill me because your in such suspense! But don't bother asking me for my number, I will just call out "09! 09! 0009!" XP Well, read and review, over and out! -Nibzo


	16. Our Happily Ever After

Okay, you may scold me for how late this is…..NOW! Quickly; you can do it until I am finished posting reviewers; then stop complaining and enjoy the final chapter of Rocking With The Runaway!

This will list all of my reviews, from the very beginning to the very end. I can't thank you guys enough for your support!

Mayalen

Liddoloner

Barbie Girl 1223

Koiree

Yoshiru

Celestialgirl

Catgirl

Spider fairy

Dbzgtfan2004

Niirososhi

Katiekitty98

Minkie

Mew mew fox

Firediva

Mew Lizzy

Bautchchic

GothicSoulStealer

Anti Cel

Angel

Blue Butterfly

Merissala

Angelic Ichigo

Karin Kazune Forever

Kagura-The Living Wing

Ash

Mew Bunny

Apri-megumi

BloodyShadows

Ryous Rayne

Muttz

MewStrawberry

iluvboys

animeluverchan411

ryou and ichgo loverrr

Mew Fire

Sabriel Singh

Sakura14o

Hikaritenshi2000

Claudi

Claudia

Sonicmetal Alchemist aka Edo's Girl

Chibi Strawberry Neko

Zoey2832

Pudding1011

Liz-Sakura

RyouLovaGurl

Mew of Fire

Kat

Nekoxlove

ArtYume

Firediva

Tangerine342

Kay1fire

Anonymous

Sishi

PrettyPinkSugar

Karli

Kaya342

CherryBlossims14

kelcitaoOo

Emerald Fox Fire

Mew Lorelyne

Yokie

Lauren

Kokari

Leo's Starlight

Mewmewgurl

K paradox

Dragon Mistress of the Heavens

Whiteneko45

DarkWingedAngelMairiel

Suma Susaki

Sakuranbo-chan

May101hotbabe

Lunasun72

Jksucksnodoubt

TrueLoveIs4Ever

BreeluvsRyou

Xwipexmyxtearsx3x

Mewmewgirl2005

Hogwartsboyzrhot

Midnight 1987

Ana Hernandez

Crest-of-music

Doggiegirl17

Mayalean101

Moew55

Hitomi

AngelHonSweetheart

Alright, you can stop scolding and complaining to me that I am super late and that I need to quit some stuff because I am always so busy and have no time to write. Stop it now because otherwise you will miss the grand finale of Rocking With The Runaway. Yes, the grand finale! Here we go; the final chapter of Rocking With The Runaway!

Ichigo awoke first the next morning, snuggled in Ryou's arms. She got out of bed and slipped a long bathrobe on and looked at the clock. It read 10:13. So she calmly headed out the door of the room she and Ryou had shared the night before and walked into the breakfast area of the suite.

Everyone was waiting wearing their evening clothes. She yawned, and Mint stared at her. "Morning everyone," she said sleepily. Soon everyone's attention was on her as the huddled group of whispers settled down to a chilling silence.

"Is…is something wrong?" Ichigo asked. They all turned their heads away from her, to embarrassed to speak. "Um….alright then…."

"Ichigo, last night…..you and Ryou…." Lettuce started.

"Wha!" Ichigo dropped her bagel to the floor. "H….how did…I mean…who…"

"Well the door was locked and we were really worried about you so we picked the lock and saw you two."

Ichigo glared at Mint and Kish. "I oughtta…"

"Good morning everyone," Ryou yawned, stepping out of the room. All eyes focused on him. "Uh…is my hair really that bad?"

"They know."

"Huh? Know what?"

"About last night. About you and me."

Ryou's eyes got bigger. Then he guessed who had figured it out and for what reasons. "Let me guess. Mint and Kish. They wanted to see how Ichigo was holding up. So they picked the lock and saw us."

Ichigo gaped at Ryou. "Wow…." She said amazed. The two guilty party members nodded.

"Well I think it's about time we headed back west to Europe. How does that sound?" Ryou asked, changing the subject. "We've only been here for a day, but we need to head back."

Everyone lost focus on the previous subject. "We should be heading back now that you mention it…" Pai said. "The only people who haven't woken up are Zakuro and Keiichiro."

"Okay, let me get this straight! I am not going in to wake those two up! I don't need any more couples scarring me for life, so someone else can go!" Kish shouted. Everyone laughed as they checked Zakuro's room first. She wasn't there, and they found the two together in Keiichiro's room.

The two were sitting on the bed leaned against the headboard, still fully clothed in the previous days clothes. They held hands as their heads leaned against each other.

Mayalen gently shook Zakuro's shoulder. "Um….excuse me…..but we're going to leave soon Zakuro…."

Zakuro and Keiichiro stirred from their sleep at the same time. "Huh?" they both muttered. They looked around the room, and when realizing that they were holding hands, pulled them apart and blushed furiously.

"Ooh, what happened here?" Mint asked slyly.

Zakuro's face returned to its normal color. "Well, we were up all night talking….I guess we fell asleep…."

"Likely story; what really happened?"

Zakuro gave Mint an icy glare. Mint's face paled as she waved her hands around. "I kid, Zakuro, I kid! I believe you!"

"We're going to be going soon?" Keiichiro asked. Ryou nodded. "We'll be heading back to Europe to finish off touring their."

"Alright then. I'll get ready."

The rest of the morning was spent getting re-packed. At about 11:43, they gathered all their things and headed toward the desk, unaware that their was a visitor waiting for them downstairs.

"Here she comes now!" a familiar voice said from the end of the hallway that led to the lobby. The owner of the voice swooped up in a flash and grabbed Ichigo by the waist. "I've got her!"

"Masaya!" she gasped. As much as she struggled, he was too strong for her. He carried her to the lobby, her wiggling like a maniac. "I've got her, Mr. Momomiya. She won't escape this time."

"Dad!"

Her father smirked. "Its definitely a sad day indeed…your mother has passed away….but I knew her passing would bring you back; reunite us. We can be a family again! As long as you don't go running away again. I can get a hold of more security measures….."

"Ichigo!" Ryou called, running toward Mr. Momomiya and Masaya. Mr. Momomiya's face bunched up as he walked straight toward Ryou and without warning, punched him as hard as he could. "How dare you show your face after taking my daughter for a second time! I mean, separating her from her family, her future husband…"

"Future husband? Who?"

"This young man right here who has helped me track her down! Masaya Aoyama! Don't you worry Ichigo, we will have a wedding fit for a queen! Anything for you!"

Ichigo bit on Masaya's arm, and he howled in pain and released her. "But dad, listen to me! I am eighteen and you don't control my life anymore!"

He stopped. "W…..what did you say?"

"I said…..you don't control my life anymore….dad….I'm not the little girl I used to be….I'm still your Ichigo…but….I'm not the little girl who needs her dad to make decisions for her…."

He paused for a moment. Then he hung his head in shame. "I…..I cannot believe….how blind I was…."

"Daddy….I still want to get married….but not to him!" she shouted, pointing at Masaya. She then joined Ryou by his side. "I…I want to marry him….Ryou Shirogane…"

"Did….did you just say….Shirogane?" her father stuttered.

Ryou stepped forward and bowed in honor. "Sir, I promise to take good care of you daughter…."

"No….that's not it….your father….was he a scientist?"

"Yes. My father was a scientist."

"Shirogane! I remember now I met you when you were just a boy! Of course, Ichigo had just been born then. But your father was my business partner! He helped me create the first prototype for the cell phones used today!"

"So…father…does that mean you allow our marriage?" Ichigo asked.

"Allow it? Why wouldn't I? If it wasn't for Ryou's father, you wouldn't be who you are today!"

"What about me? I helped find Ichigo!" Masaya whined.

Mr. Momomiya turned to Masaya. "What do you get?" Ichigo shouted. "You're the one who faked me into believing our relationship was real and then trying to rape me…."

"Rape? You tried to rape my daughter!" Mr. Momomiya fumed.

"Yes, and Ryou was the one who came to save me!"

Mr. Momomiya's face boiled red with anger. "Get out of my site before I call the police!" he hollered, and Masaya took off.

"Um, dad. We've kind of got a tour to finish."

"A tour?" he asked, cooling down a bit. He then looked to everyone else. "I see. Well then, I best let you be on your way."

"Thank you dad. You know I always love you." She ran up and hugged her father, as he embraced her back and closed his eyes.

"You will always be my little girl, Ichigo. But I knew one day you would have to grow up and leave me. So I tried to stop that day from coming. But I guess I should stop trying and let you be happy now, shouldn't I?"

"I'll always be with you, dad."

…………………………………………………………………

Two years later, a letter arrived in the mail to everyone around, inviting them to the wedding of Ryou Shigogane and Ichigo Momomiya. Crowds gathered from around the world to watch this special day, and as Ichigo walked down the aisle, you could hear the beautiful sonatas of Mayalen on her saxophone, and the sweet soft sounds of Kaguya singing songs of love.

At the reception, Ichigo decided to catch up with her old friends. Ryou joined her and held her close, staying by her side. The paparazzi soon spotted the two chatting with their old friends and gathered around them. "Ryou, now that the world knows that Ichigo Momomiya is actually Meo, what is your excuse for the adventures you two shared?"

Ryou smiled, looking at Ichigo. "What can I say; I was just doing my job. A girl who had run away and ran into a band on the way. But I never knew that I would have fallen in love.

I guess you could say I was rocking with the runaway."

**--The End-- **

I really hope you enjoyed this story. I am sorry to say their will not be an epilogue; this ending sums it up very well and I am not going to write an epilogue. Use your imagination! Well, since this story is over, I'll be starting up my other stories; Hybrid Theory, Another One Comes Across The Ocean, and Dangerous Confessions.

I again thank all my reviews for the support. Without you guys, I never would have finished. I can't thank you enough.

Read and review, over and out. –Nibzo


End file.
